High School Hell
by DeletedAccountNotChangingMind
Summary: If you go south down Main Street, leave the city, and drive ten miles, you reach Hinazuka Institute. It's a small facility with only 500 students. There is a boarding house, a cafeteria that serves three meals a day, and a prison system in the basement.
1. Welcome

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awsome privalige belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

...

**High School Hell**

**By: Sombra112**

**Chapter 1: Welcome**

If you go south down Main Street, leave the city, and drive ten miles, you reach Hinazuka Institute. It's a small facility with only 500 or so students in the middle of an enchanting forest. There's a dress code, a strict code of conduct, and teachers with the highest qualifications. There's also a boarding house, a cafeteria that serves three meals a day, and a prison system in the basement.

For Hinazuka's full name is The Hinazuka Institute for Delequent Teenagers. But the students there have another name for it. They call it:

High School Hell.

For, although the brochure is nice and pretty and very convincing, it leaves out a few details.

For example:

The electric barbed wire fence surrounding the complex.

The mystery meat served on Fridays, truely is a mystery.

The boarding houses creak and groan and leak and the A/C and heater are always broken.

The teachers there have permission to punish, even physically, straight from the government.

There are no visiting hours and letters home are searched and read before being mailed.

Detention doesn't exsist. Instead, you go right to ISS. Hints: the prison system underground. If you're bad enough, you get thrown in solitary confinement.

Showers only last 5 minutes and the water is never hotter than luke-warm, if your lucky.

The building's color scheme is gray and grudgy gray and some sort of sick looking yellow that looks like it might have been white once upon a time.

Every month a bus enters and another bus leaves.

Each bus only ever has two or three students. Because Hinazuka is the last resort for delequents and the only ones who leave are the ones who graduate.

The class schedule, as the brochure says, is varying and instructive.

Mondays: The students study math in the morning and anger managment in the evening.

Tuesdays: Science in the morning and group therapy in the evening.

Wednesdays: Social Studies in the morning and single therapy in the evening.

Thurdays: Language Arts in the morning and the least favorite lesson with Manners Mistress in the evening.

Fridays: PE in the morning and sex education in the evening.

Saturdays: The day when the students perform manual labor. How much depends on your behavior during the week. Every thing from cleaning to rock cutting for gravel roads.

Sundays: The day off, when the student could do as they please.

To graduate one had to make at least a 30 on their semester grades. It had been normal standards but when it proved that no one was passing, they lowered it.

Such a place could only ever spawn hate and choas. The students who got out never made a thing of their lives and the teachers were corrupt and vile.

It was the only school that was completely government funded.

And the only school that was never checked to make sure things ran correctly.

The teachers, after time, became abusing and cruel, the guards were arogent and thugs, and the principle kept up a shiny facade of a nice institute to help the delenquents get back on track, when he knew of the horrible things being done under his nose.

I know.

I went to High School Hell and became a graduate. I had one thought in mind when I decided to pass the classes and leave. That was:

To shut the place down.

No kid deserved High School Hell no matter how delequent they were.

See, I'm not like the other kids there.

I wasn't a delequent. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong people.

The day my friends betrayed me, the day I got sent to Hell, the very moment the judge banged that little hammer and sealed my fate was the day I swore to get out. I didn't belong to Hell but no one listened to me, so I found myself-like so many others before me-sitting inside the hot metal bus, with my hands cuffed, on my way to Hinazuka Institute.

* * *

Kagome didn't say a word but looked out the dirty window to the landscape that passed before her eyes. The dark trees under a dark and bitter sky which was pouring down rain in a way that reflected her inner termoil.

Hinazuka Institute.

That's were she was going. A school for hopeless delequent cases.

Except, Kagome had done nothing wrong! And even if she had, this was only the first offence! She was a good kid, she got straight A's, did her homework on time, her only crime was choosing the wrong friends.

Ami, Eri, and Yuki had been out with her, after curfew. Hanging out, Kagome feeling aweful the whole time, when they decided to sneak a smoke.

They thought it would be fun.

Except their smoke was of the illegal veriaty.

Marajuana.

There's no harm in it, they said. It's better for you than tabacco.

Kagome still hadn't wanted to do it, it was illegal!

But then they had all taken a few hits and decided Kagome needed to loosen up and have fun too.

They forced it in her hands and tried to make her take a quick puff.

Kagome had fought, or tried to, when the local cops had seen them.

Her 'friends' ran off, tripping her, and leaving her alone, after curfew in her school uniform with a joint next to her.

The judge found her guilty, saying there was marajuana in her system. She had tried to say that it couldn't have been and if it was it was second-hand. They said that wasn't possible. She swore she didn't do it.

But no one listened when you were a delequent.

So here she was, being shipped off to the ugly, squat, gray building about ten miles outside of Tokyo.

She was the only student on board, there was a driver, and two guards, and the only sound was that of the rain coming down.

Kagome, however, was screaming in her head. Her eyes were bloodshot because she had given up crying right when the bus came. At that moment, her tears were over and it was time to harden around the life she was thrust into. Her black hair, normally so shiny and pretty, hung limp around her face and what hadn't fallen out was wrapped in a messy ponty-tail at the nape of her neck. She was still dressed in the ugly, bright orange jump suit they had put her in when she was waiting at the police station for this bus to come. Her hands were cuffed and her wrists red from the constant irritation.

She looked up when she saw it coming at her out of the darkness.

A tall, square, gray tower where she knew the top man would live so he could look out over the rest of the complex from that giant window of his.

The bus rolled to a stop outside the gate where the guards patrolled. One man came inside and searched the inside while another searched the out side and under the bus. Standard procedure.

If you were in prison.

"Aren't you a pretty one?" the guard laughed looking down at her.

Kagome glared at him from under her eyelashes. "You even think about touching me, I'll chop your dick off and feed it to the pigs."

"Fiesty." he said still smirking, after all, he had all the power here.

He left and gave the guard opporating the gate a thumbs up.

They rolled open and the bus cruised inside.

It stopped again in front of the school building.

All around the courtyard, though it was raining, the students watched. Their faces were masks of indifference and their bodies were still as they watched the skinny girl of 17 be pulled off the bus with only enough room on the chain between her feet to take a single step.

They had all been there once.

Kagome saw their eyes looking at her; demon, human, and hanyou alike. None were hostile, which she considered a good thing, though she still didn't belong to this world.

"Hurry up!" The guard behind her said pushing her forward. She barely caught herself. "I want to get in out of this rain."

Kagome snarled but did as she was ordered.

Inside, they walked fown dreary halls with cracks in the ceiling and holes in the walls. Kagome dripped water on the floor from her brief walk out side but she didn't care.

They took her to an elevator with only one button and rode to the top.

Kagome knew that they were going to the principle, the top man, for the elevator ride was too long for just one story.

She couldn't wait to meet him.

Normally a trip to the principle would have scared her, make her wonder what she did wrong, now she just wanted to see the face of the man she was going to hate for the foreseeable future.

The room the entered upon exiting the elevator was the best decorated room she had seen since she was first thrown in jail. There was a nice thick maroon carpet, dark wooden walls with tasteful, modest paintings, a bookshelf, and a desk facing the elevator.

There was also the big window she had spotted earlier and standing in front of it, with his back to her, was a skinny man with gray hair in a suit that matched his carpet a little too well.

Kagome imagined pushing him out the window.

"Welcome my dear, welcome." he turned and smiled at her. It was a sick and twisted smile that made her want to punch him when she had never punched any thing in her life. His eyes were slitted showing her that this man was not human. Though she didn't know what kind of demon he was just by looking at him. "Well, aren't you going to say hello?"

"I'm going to say go to hell." she croaked, her voice worn from lack of use and the tears she had shed earlier.

He sighed and shook his head then looked at one of the guards flanking her.

The man nodded and Kagome suddenly found herself on her knees with a stinging pain shooting up her leg.

The man smirked and replaced the bully-club he had used to smack the back of her knee with.

"Now, what was that you said, dear?"

"Hello." Kagome croaked from between her teeth.

"You may call me headmaster." He said and looked at her expectantly.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Hello, headmaster."

He nodded with that same smile. "Good. I like to meet each of my students personally, Kagome. May I call you Kagome?"

Kagome didn't respond but he kept on talking as if she had.

He started walking over to her.

"I like to know every thing about you. Your interests, your strengths," he leaned down and whispered, "your weaknesses."

Kagome didn't speak.

He stood back up and looked down on her. "Well, let's get you down to your room, I'm sure all the other students are dying to meet you."

The guards reached under her armpits and yanked her up roughly and pushed her back into the elevator.

Kagome's last sight as the elevator closed was his disgusting face and his thin long fingers waving at her joyfully.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

...


	2. Hell Mates

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

Don't worry. I'm going to update 9 Months. It's just those chapters are long and hard. If I spend too much time on it I get bored and the quality goes down. So for your benefit, I'm going to update this. (I admit, I fell in love with this story ^.^)

**Chapter 2: Hell Mates**

"Hurry up!" The female guard, who Kagome thought looked quite like a man, said pushing a dirty bar of soap in her hands along with Hell's uniform. It looked surprisingly like her old one. The skirt was gray the shirt was white and long sleeved. It didn't have the sailor flap and bow on the front but it did have the letters H.I. in one corner in the same ugly gray. The stockings were gray and the shoes were black.

When she made it out colors were probably going to blind her.

Kagome was to take a shower and return the ugly bright orange jumpsuit so they could return it to the police.

The female guard, who Kagome had named Helga in her mind, pushed her into a large empty, completely tiled room. There were shower heads covered in lime scale hanging from the ceiling and drains on the floor. There were no windows and the florescent lights were dim in and dark.

The shower heads leaked creating a symphony of drips in the background as Kagome turned back to the guard who was leaning against the wall.

"You going to watch?" she asked knowing the answer.

"Got a problem?" Helga smirked.

Kagome's more innocent side, some thing she was amazed still survived, squealed and blushed. But the new, hardened Kagome put her stuff on a bench and began unbuttoning the jumpsuit while looking Helga in the eye.

She ripped it off her body and threw it at the guard who passed it through the metal bars to another guard.

Kagome ignored them and removed her underwear.

"Pull the cord to get the water." Helga instructed.

Kagome walked under a dangling shower head with a thin, dirty metal cord hanging parallel to it. It was beaded like a ceiling fan cord.

Kagome reached up and gave it a swift yanked. She cried out in surprise as the cold water slammed against her back.

Her cry echoed back to her in the empty room.

"Hurry up!" Helga repeated.

Kagome glared at her but ran the soap over her body. It had no real smell and was coarse, some thing she thought slippery soap couldn't be. There were cracks in it from all the times it was soaked and dried out again.

She was given no shampoo so she ran the bar of soap through her hair as well.

In the middle of rinsing it off, the water cut off.

"Get dressed." Helga smirked.

Her 'towel' was thin and raggedy and barely absorbed anything.

She put on her underwear, thankful to be re-clothed though she didn't show it, and tugged on her ugly uniform which was even more rough than the soap.

"Let's go." Helga tapped on the bars and they opened.

Kagome walked through and a man walked in front of her while Helga walked behind.

"Let's get this straight, girlie." The male guard, whom Kagome decided at that moment to name Dick, said. "Our very nice dormitories are co-ed. But don't think that means we allow any hanky-panky."

"Hanky-panky?" Kagome sneered. "Does any one still even say that?"

Helga hit her legs with her billy-club.

Kagome grunted but kept walking.

"Your room mate is a guy, but don't get any ideas. We don't like having kids here." Dick sneered.

"What would you do?" Kagome said unafraid of Helga's weapon. "Force an abortion on me?"

Dick stopped and turned. He smirked. "How do you think we keep the population down around here?"

Kagome couldn't breath.

Hitting was one thing. Killing some ones baby was some thing completely different.

Dick, whom Kagome upgraded to General Dick, laughed evilly and continued walking.

Kagome's hands clenched without her permission into fists and she spent the rest of her walk through the halls imagining all the ways she could cave his head in.

She was happy she paid attention in health class. It gave her a whole new range of ideas.

He walked her outside. A guard handed both him and Helga an umbrella but left Kagome to walk across the grassless area without a shield.

She glared through her bangs at the empty courtyard and did nothing to try and stop the rain from pouring down and soaking her through.

"You're a proud one, huh?" Helga asked and Kagome could hear the sneer in her voice. "They all come in like that. They never leave that way."

Helga laughed and Kagome smirked. "You'll see." Was all she said.

She wished she had something to back it up.

GD, General Dick, led her to a big building which looked like it was falling apart.

They saw no one as they walked down the drafty, all wooden halls. The doors were closed, the place completely quiet, except for the floorboards creaking under her feet.

"Rules." GD said and Helga laughed though Kagome seemed to have missed the joke. "1: Curfew is at ten, sharp. We can see any lights from the main building so don't even think of trying anything. 2: Well, you heard two already. No hanky-panky."

"Seriously, when was the last time you got some...hanky-panky?" Kagome laughed but recieved another whack for her fun.

She resisted the urge to rub her stinging thighs as SD went on as if she had said nothing.

"Rule 3: We get up at 7. Sharp." Kagome mimicked him silently. Helga only saw the back of her head and GD was facing forward so niether of them saw.

They stopped in the middle of a hall that was just as unimpressive as the last few. The only thing that varied was how much mold was growing, and weather the floor was flat or staircased. This was the third floor and this door was the only one without a crack that actually fit in it's frame without leaving a huge ring of light. Or in the cases Kagome had seen, dark.

"Here's your room." GD opened the door.

It was fairly unremarkable. The floor was soggy and there was a half empty bucket of water in the corner above a huge water stain even though there was still one more floor left. A drop of water would, every few seconds, fall into the bucket making a slight ding. There were two lumpy cotts, barely big enough for Kagome's small frame with thin, dark blue blankets and a only slightly thicker pillow. There was a single window that was so dirty the outside darkness was cloudy and fuzzy and a single, tiny, scratched up writing desk with a chair with a leg that had been broken off and re-tied on.

She had taken this all in very quickly when she got a slight surprise.

A young man dropped from the ceiling.

Well, his upper half did. Kagome looked up and saw his legs hooked on a thick black pipe. He was shoeless and shirtless and covered in a thin layer of sweat. His hair was the brightest thing she had seen so far. A glistening silver that had been braided. It would have traveled completely down his back if he wasn't hanging upside down, though it still brushed the floor. His eyes, which were even brighter than his hair, burned gold. She realized it was hate and that it was directed as GD and Helga. Being shirtless, Kagome got to see his rock hard chest which was glistening with the sweat that covered his body.

"Ah, Inuyasha. There you are." GD said looking at him in disgust.

Inuyasha ignored him and pulled himself up again. He was doing sit ups upside down, Kagome realized.

"This is your new room mate, Kagome. Kagome, this is Inuyasha." GD indicated to him. Inuyasha ignored him to do another sit up.

"Inuyasha." GD's voice got dark. "Say hello."

Inuyasha dropped again and glared at GD. "Hello." His voice was flat and uncaring.

He did another sit up.

GD growled and made fists with his hands. "I would watch out Kagome." He said to her though his eyes were fixed on Inuyasha, who continued his workout as though he wasn't there. "This one is here for assault with intent to kill."

Inuyasha dropped and growled as well, though his was considerably more impressive. "Watch out, or I may get charged with murder next.

GD took an involuntary step back word. "Let's go!" he said.

He and Helga left, GD stomping all the way.

Kagome, who didn't know whether to fear this guy or not, entered the room and shut the door.

"They leave?" he asked, his voice no longer devoid of emotion.

"Yeah." Kagome said watching him sit up again.

He dropped and smirked. "Cool."

He did another sit up, but this time he grabbed the pipe and swung his legs off and dropped to the ground in a smooth motion.

"So, what are you in for?" he asked stretching his arms above his head. His muscles rippled with the movement.

"Pot." Kagome said simply.

Inuyasha laughed and dropped on the left cot. "What? Selling it?" he asked.

Kagome, who took his action to mean that was his bed, sat on the opposite one.

"Smoking it. They say."

Inuyasha scoffed. "You don't look like a pot head. How many times did you get caught?"

"Once." she said her voice dropping in anger.

Inuyasha froze. "Once? You take one hit and they send you to Hell?"

Kagome nodded. "Why? What are you here for?"

Inuyasha smirked again and laid back on his pillow while placing his arms behind his head.

"Well..." he smirked. "Most people don't get sent here for just one charge. Assault with intent to kill was icing on my cake. That sent me here. I've also got regular assault, assault with a deadly weapon, assaulting a police officer, arson, and petty theft."

"A police officer?" Kagome asked laughing softly. It seemed, in Hell, Hell mates stuck together.

"Trying to arrest me for assault with a deadly weapon and arson." he laughed. "But just getting sent for one count of smoking pot?"

"The judge was an asshole." Kagome said.

"Aren't they all?" Inuyasha asked in a dreamy voice.

Kagome laughed but continued. "He said that since I was never caught that must have meant I had done it before."

"That's twisted logic." Inuyasha frowned.

"Made no sense to me." Kagome admited. "So he sent me here."

Inuyasha scoffed.

"Curfew! Lights out!" Kagome heard multiple shouts of that through the thin halls.

"Lay down." Inuyasha said jumping off his bed and turning off their tiny yellow light.

Kagome did as instructed and he went back to his bed.

A moment later the door opened and a head popped in.

The halls and room were dark so Kagome couldn't see their face. A moment later, they left again.

"What...?"

"Shh." Inuyasha said quietly.

They stayed quiet for a while longer as the guards made their way through the building.

It was hard to tell how long they stayed there but suddenly a voice cried, "ALL CLEAR!"

Inuyasha jumped up again and pulled a dark shade Kagome hadn't noticed down over the window.

"What's that?" she asked as he flipped on the light.

"They look for lights after curfew." Inuyasha explained. "But not in the building itself."

He opened the door as a stereo suddenly turned on.

"Let's go." Inuyasha smiled.

"Where?" she asked standing up as he put on a white wife beater.

"We're going to meet your Hell Mates." He smirked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

...


	3. Oasis

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

....

**Chapter 3: Oasis**

"What's going on here?" Kagome asked following Inuyasha down the stairs. "How do they not hear that music?"

The rock music blared passing through the thin and damaged walls easily. The lights were on and people were passing her all wearing uniforms like hers.

"Well, in the 80's," Inuyasha said high fiving some one as he ran past without looking at him. "There was a demon who went here. They called him Smoke. He went through the outside walls, and I literally mean _through_, and soundproofed them. Since then we've been able to play music and stuff.

"Wow." Kagome said.

Shades over the windows, soundproofed walls. These kids were smart.

"This here," Inuyasha tapped on a doorfram on the first floor, "is the heart of the dorms."

He opened the door and Kagome gasped.

There was no way the principle and guards knew about _this!_

Along the left wall was a long table filled with food, mostly fast food, but it was _food_. On the right wall was a large DJ, radio, stereo thing that looked complex enough to contact space shuttles. Two boys were laughing behind it while looking through a selection of CD's.

Everywhere kids were talking, laughing, dancing.

There was a pool table, a foosball table, even a ping pong table.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Kagome asked looking around in awe.

"Stereo has been building since the 80's but we got connections for the food." Inuyasha said walking inside with Kagome a step behind him. "Come here."

"Woh!" He grabbed her arm and she found herself being dragged across the floor to the front of the stereo system.

Inuyasha put his fingers in his mouth and let out an ear piercing whistle. "Hey guys! Shut up!"

People stopped talking and moving and the music was paused.

When silence had fallen Inuyasha spoke again. "Okay. It's that time of month again guys. We had to say good bye to three of our own today. Let us bow our heads in respect for Stretch, Ichigo, and Smelly-feet. May they find happiness beyond these walls."

There was a short pause as every one bowed their head once.

"Our friends escaped Hell, but we have a new Hell Mate to welcome." Inuyasha reached foreward and pulled Kagome next to him. "As her room mate, it is my job to introduce her. This is Kagome! One count of smoking pot."

The introduction seemed normal but when he said her charge people started muttering.

"Yeah, I know. Messed up right?" Inuyasha nodded. He looked at Kagome. "Look, I know they told you their rules, but here is ours. There is no guard, teacher, and definitly not Satan, AKA our beloved principle," people booed and Inuyasha nodded, "that doesn't hate our guts. We hate theirs. It's a very simple relationship. However, you are one of us." He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled reasuringly. "In Hell, the condemed stick together. We're your family and your ours. If you need some thing, we'll be here for you."

A loud cheer accompanied his speach and Kagome smiled. The first true smile on her face since she got arrested. "Thank you."

"Alright." Inuyasha rubbed his hands together. "Enough of this mushy shit. Let's get the party started!"

"Woo!" People screamed and the music continued.

"Inuyasha!"

A group of people walked up to him.

"Hey guys. Kagome this is the gang. Gang this is Kagome." he introduced them.

"Hi." Kagome waved awkwardly.

"Sorry about your sentence." A guy with long black hair said. It was no where near the length that Inuyasha's was but he did pull it back into a ponytail.

"Kagome, this is Miroku. 23 charges of sexual assault and harassment." Inuyasha said.

"23!?" Kagome exlaimed. "How in the...?"

Mirou lifted her hand and kissed it. "The female form is such a wonder to me. I truly cannot stop myself."

Kagome pulled back her hand and eyed his distrustfully making Inuyasha laugh. "That burnette on the end, that's Sango. 5 charges of assault and 2 os assault with a deadly weapon."

"Wow." Kagome said and Sango smiled at her. "What's with all the assault charges?"

"I have anger managament issues." Sango said. "Sometimes I just...poof...black out and the next thing I know..." she trailed off looking sheepish.

Kagome laughed with her.

"The girl with the red hair and pigtails? That's Ayame." Inuyasha continued. "1 charge of stalking and 2 of breaking a restraining order."

"I was not stalking him." Ayame said deffensively. "You can't stalk your fiance. Especially not when he's cheating on you."

"I told you: We're not getting married!" the boy next to her cried, his hair was longer than Miroku's but stil shorter than Inuyasha's.

"Their both wolf demons." Inuyasha. "Due to be married by the wolf demon council."

"How did they both end up here?" Kagome asked making everyone else snicker.

"The..." Inuyasha surpressed another snicker as a vien popped out on the guy's forhead. "The um...Wolf demon council said that since he _was _cheating on her at the time the restraining order charges happened he was to be punished to. They enrolled him here. Kouga. One count of mega-burn." he said solenmly.

"Yeah. And now, I'm stuck here with you!" he glared at te white wolf demon.

She glared back. "Maybe if you had followed the councils orders and married me in the first place we wouldn't have this problem!"

Kouga scoffed and crossed his arms. "Have you ever tried _not_ doing what the council says and think for yourself?"

Ayame made some retort but Inuyasha was speaking again. From the looks on everyones faces, this was not an unusual argument.

"As my roomy, you can join the gang if you want," he smirked as if he was giving her a great privilage.

"You should join us." Sango smiled at her. "It would be nice to have another girl to even things out."

Kagome thought about it. "I don't know.." she bit her lip thinking of her last 'friends'.

"Hey. In high school you make connections that last forever." Sango said giggling. She said it in a way that made Kagome think it was a really corny speech she had heard before.

Kagome shook her head and laughed. "I know. It's just...my last 'friends' left me in an ally with the police coming at me."

All of them, even the wolf demons, flinched in sympathy.

"Aw. I'm sorry." Ayame said sadly.

Sango growled.

"Now dearest, calm down." Miroku said charmingly. "There's no point getting mad about it now."

"Hey, why so down?" Inuyasha asked. "We're having a party! So party!"

Sango laughed. "You say that like we don't have a party every night."

"Want to dance, Kouga?" Ayame asked sweetly.

"No." he said flatly and he turned and walked off.

"Wait! Kouga!" Ayame chased after him.

Inuyasha and Miroku lef to go dance and Sango grumbled darkly while performing breathing exercises

Kagome looked around and was suddenly reminded of an oasis. A point of life and beauty in the middle of a scorching, unforgiving desert.

She looked out and saw food being devoured like people hadn't eaten all day, people dancing like they were dead set to have fun, and everywhere she saw strained, sometimes too pale faces, with spirits that had been beaten just a little too often.

Tomorrow, her days in Hell would begin. But for now, in the middle of all this hurt and turmoil, she had found a small oasis.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

...


	4. Five Star

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

....

**Chapter 4: Five Star**

"Get up!" GD slammed the door open making Kagome shoot up in bed. "Time to get ready for school!"

He left, leaving the door open, and continued slamming on walls and doors yelling, "Get up!"

Inuyasha groaned and turned over and Kagome rubbed her eyes.

"Nice alarm clock." she grumbled throwing the thin blanket off her body.

"I'm thinking about throwing it against the wall like my last one." Inuyasha said though it was mostly incomprihensable mumbling.

Kagome stretched, trying to work the kinks out of her body that was not used to sleeping on such a thin and old matress.

PJ's, like uniforms, seemed to be...well...uniform. For guys, long gray pants and a gray shirt. Girls, white shorts and a gray tank top. She had been cold all night.

She looked out the window onto the large, grassless, courtyard that was muddy from yesterdays storm.

"Time to get up." she said, much more gently, as she stood up to close the door. The wood beneath her feet was cold and gritty.

The blob of silver hair mumbled some thing she couldn't understand before rolling over.

Kagome bent down and dug under her bed. Inuyasha said that's where people kept their stuff. Not to hide it from the guards because they searched their rooms anyway, but to keep it from getting wet when it rained and the roof leaked.

She pulled out her uniform, underwear, and shoes and set them on her bed.

"Come on, Inuyasha." Kagome said standing up and walking over to his bed. "You don't want to get in trouble."

The blanket moved down slighty and a half closed golden eye looked up at her. "Tired. Sleep."

"I know. Come on." she smiled down at him as the noise of the dorms getting up and coming to life echoed around them. "If you hadn't stayed up until three in the morning you wouldn't be so tired."

He mumbled some thing but she didn't hear him.

"What?"

He pulled the blanket down some more and said, "Hanky panky going down. Three doors to the right."

Kagome laughed. "That's disgusting."

"So are they." he said stretching his arms above his head. "That guy is such an idiot. She probably doesn't feel anything from his inexperienced hands."

"Like you're any better?" Kagome asked with a slight smile. "Woh!" She cried as his arm, with demonic speed, snapped out and snagged her by the waist before pulled her down. In another swift movement she was on her stomach with Inuyasha laying half on top of her.

"Want to find out?" he asked breathing hot air in her ear.

Kagome laughed breathlessly. "I see you're up."

He smirked at the double meaning of her words. "We could skip class. Have a little fun. I know a guy who can sneak in condoms."

Kagome laughed and turned her head to look at him. "Thanks but no thanks." She elbowed him gently in the gut. She knew he could have stayed there all day with her punching him full in the face without any effect but he moved at the small force she applied.

She climbed out of bed as he scratched behind his own trianular dog ears.

Kagome shook her head at his lounging position. "Get out of bed."

"Yes, mom." he smirked. He didn't though, he just reached under his bed and pulled out the clothing he needed without looking.

"Let's go!" GD opened the door again making both of them glare at him. "Hurry up and get dressed. Breakfast is already being served.

"Asshole." Kagome said quietly as he left.

Inuyasha nodded and stood up.

"Alright. Let's get dressed then get you your first 5 star meal." he joked as he began to take off his pants.

Inuyasha didn't sleep with his white PJ shirt on, just his pants. Kagome blushed hottly and turned around. Inuyasha saw her and chuckled.

"What are you, a virgin?" he asked and Kagome could hear cloth moving behind her.

"So what if I am?" she asked back.

He laughed at her. "Just hurry up and get dressed. You were the one nagging a minute ago."

"I was not nagging." Kagome protested.

Inuyasha was about to say something back when Helga entered the room.

"Come on, you two." was all she said in her stern, man-like voice.

They finished dressing without speaking again and went outside where the students had gathered and were surrounded by a ring of tough looking guards.

Inuyasha walked right up to his friends and Kagome, without anywhere else to go, followed him.

Sango smiled in welcome and Ayame did the same but she was clinging to Kouga's arm who was trying to silently get her off without making too much off a fuss.

"What are we waiting for?" Kagome whispered to Miroku. She only whispered because no one was talking.

He leaned in and said softly, "The headmaster likes to give us a speech each Monday morning. Not sure why."

"Miroku?"

"Yeah?"

"Get your hand off my ass please."

He smiled charmingly. "Sure thing."

She leaned back and glared at him as he removed the offending appendage.

Inuyasha looked back, having easily heard the whispered conversation with his superior senses, and glared at Miroku. "When will you learn to keep your hands to youself."

Miroku just smiled.

"Look." Sango said pointing.

Kagome looked up at the large window in the headmaster's tower. The window was open and the headmaster, may he rest in hell she prayed, was looking out at them. She couldn't make out the details of his face but she could remember them all too easily in her mind.

"Good morning, students." he called out pleasently his vioce reaching them depsite the three stories between him and them.

"Good morning, headmaster." they echoed dully. Kagome noticed Inuyasha and Kouga had quietly replaced headmaster with Satan.

There was a moment of silence as the headmaster drew in a deep breath. "Ahh...I love a morning after a rainstorm. Don't you?"

No one answered his question but he didn't look like he expected them to.

"A new week. A new chance to get out of here and graduate. We all know the new girl, yes? Let's make sure Miss Higurashi feels welcome here."

Kagome expected peopel to turn and look at her but everyone watched the headmaster. Their eyes were flat and uncaring.

"Math and anger managment today. I know you can't wait to get started so I'll let you get to breakfast so you can hurry to class."

"That's likely." Inuyasha and Kouga said at the same time.

The headmaster's head disapeared back inside and his window closed.

"Prick." Kagome said as the students started talking again as they walked toward the main building.

"My thoughts exactly." Ayame said. "Although," she got a wicked gleam in her eyes, "I'll say Sango can't wait to get to anger managment."

"Shut up." she said smiling.

"Ayame. LET ME GO!" Kouga cried still trying to free his arm from the death grip she had on it.

"Uh-uh." she said smiling.

"Sango?" Miroku said suddenly.

"What?" she asked still smiling.

"I'm curious; How are your anger managment courses coming along?" he smiled softly at her.

"Great. I suppose. I didn't want to punch the anger managment teacher last time so I guess I'm getting better. And..." she stopped mid-sentence and rammed her fist into Miroku's face.

"FUCKING PERVERT! KEEP YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME!!!!"

The gang stopped when Miroku landed in a heap.

Sango breathed heavily for a second her fist still clenched and held up threateningly when she paused and rose out of her crouch. "Huh? What just hap...Oh man! Dammit Miroku. You made me black out again."

"Worth it." he grunted standing up slowly.

Sango growled and stomped away, preforming her breathing excersizes again.

Kagome laughed and continued walking with Inuyasha at her side, his arms behind his head.

"You think he'd learn." he said dryly.

Kagome shook her head as Miroku walked next to Sango, with her keeping a careful distance between them, with a large red mark on his face. Though he was still smiling.

"So. What do you people eat for breakfast around here?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I wouldn't recommend it. They _say_ it's healthy but I wouldn't believe them."

Kagome nodded as the students filed into the bleak gray building.

The school wasn't very complex. There were two comunal shower rooms, one for guys and one for girls, a gym, a large cafeteria, a big auditorium-like room for classes, and a bunch of smaller rooms where private session where held for things like solo therapy.

One would be surprised that the cafeteria for Hell was surprisingly similer to a standard high school cafeteria. Of course, most high schoolers would tell you high school _is _hell. But Kagome was surprised to see that Hell's cafeteria reminded her so much of a normal high schools.

There were a variety of mismatched chairs in different chades of gray. They surrounded a bunch of rectangular, faux wood tables that had been carved into. Kagome had never figured out how people did that. The bottoms of which were covered in a bright rainbow of chewed and discarded gum pieces. It was even more odd how they got the gum considering that they were basically in prison.

The once white linoluim was worn from years of teenage feet and the florescent light bulbs that hung overhead were even more faded than the floor. The paint on the walls was yellow like old newspaper and the stench of bad food was permiating the air.

Kagome entered the large cavern like room and was immediatly standing in line. Following Sango who was in front of her, she picked up a thin metal tray and set in on three long, identical, horizontal bars and started walking down as if in an essembly line.

She passed the first cook, a male with barely any hair who still wore a hairnet even though his beard was what worried Kagome the most about getting into her food. He scooped up some yellow-ish, mushy-liquid, and dumped it unceremoniasly into one of the small rectangular dips on her tray.

She tried not to grimace and moved on after Sango.

The next 'cook' was a very skinny lady who looked as if she might wither away in the next breeze. Her face was so wrinkled and lined that it looked as if she kept her heart beating by sheer will alone. She scooped up some other yellow-ish thing that was lumpy with black specks and dumped it onto the biggest dip in her tray.

Kagome moved on again to the next person.

Kagome wasn't exactly sure what this one was. It was very large so those boobs could have been male or female, that they weren't in a bra meant very little. Their salt and pepper, and oily, hair was confined in a hairnet so Kagome couldn't decide gender by the length. And whatever it was had a very nice mustache forming in the same salt and pepper mix as her hair.

She scooped up an interestingly shapped and red-ish orange colored board like thing with a pair of tongs and dumped a few onto her tray.

She moved on again and grabbed on of those small milk cartons they served everywhere and left the line.

"Come on." Inuyasha said leaving the line after her.

She sighed and followed him and the others to a table in the far corner.

Miroku sat down and looked at his slop in what looked like a happy face.

Kagome sat between Sango and Ayame as Ayame cuddled Kouga's arm.

"How do you eat that?" Sango asked watching Miroku scoop the lumpy yellow things into his mouth with a gusto.

"Ith prei goo." he said around a moutful of the things.

"It tastes like cardboard." Inuyasha said dryly pokin his around with a plastic fork.

"What _is _it?" Kagome asked poking it suspiciously.

"Eggs, bacon, and I think this might be applesauce." Kouga said giving up in his fight against Ayame.

Miroku shoved some in his mouth and nodded. "Yu! Ahle thoth." he smiled around the bite.

"That is so gross." Kagome said pushing it away. She decided to wait until lunch to eat.

Sango and Ayame followed her example but Kouga and Inuyasha lined the lumpy eggs barricade style and flicked them across the table in turns each one ducking and trying to hit the other.

Kagome sat back and watched Helga who stood guard at the door watching the students with a grim look on her face.

"What you looking at Brune Hilda for?" Sango asked seeing her gaze.

"Brune Hilda?" Kagome laughed.

"She looks like a Valcarie!" Sango laughed and Kagome nodded.

"I know. I've been calling her Helga."

Everyone else laughed and Inuyasha smirked.

Miroku pushed back his empty tray and smiled happily.

"That is disgusting, Miroku." Kouga said unhappily.

"Five star couldn't beat this." he said.

"That has to be the nastiest thing I have ever seen." Kagome admitted dryly.

"To each his own, sweetie. The woman I'm planning on marrying can't cook and her food tastes like this. So I'm adjusting to it. After all this time, I think I even love it." he said smiling still.

"'Planning on marrying'?" Kagome repeated and for some reason Sango's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You've already decided? What are you, 17?"

He nodded. "When you know, you know, you know?"

Kagome laughed as Sango glared but Miroku just grinned happily.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

...


	5. Caged

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

....

**Chapter 5: Caged**

There were no individual classrooms. Everyone piled into a large auditorium like room and waited, most of the talking to each other. Each chair had a tiny desk attached on the left and on stage was a tiny little guy with short black hair who was sweating bullets as people filed in.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked Miroku as everyone found some seats and claimed them. Th furest from the front seemed the most popular.

"Math teacher." he said.

"Yeah. Proffesor Pissed-His-Pants." Inuyasha said dramatically sitting next to Miroku.

"Are you serious?" Kagome asked sitting next to him as Sango sat next to her.

"Yup." he said leaning back. "His first day here. He was shaking like a leaf, sweating like a pig, and halfway through the lecture some one scared him so bad he pissed his pants."

"_You_ scared him so bad he pissed his pants." Miroku reminded him and Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"That's because you started crying because you were laughing so hard." Miroku pointed out.

Kagome shook her head.

"I don't think he'll last much longer. At this rate he's going to have a heart attack." Kagome said looking at the timid little man.

"Kagome, don't give me such hope. It's not nice." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"So, he teaches math?" Kagome asked.

"Sure does." Sango said as the guards shut the doors and locked them. They flanked them and stood there, glaring out into the crowd of students menanicingly.

"O...okay. T-today we we-we're g-g-going over..."

Kagome tilted her head at the shaking, stuttering mess that was writing on the projecter which appeared on a large screen that everyone could see.

"That's an algebra 1 problem." she pointed out as the lights dimmed.

"Yeah. They think we're stupid." Sango whispered rolling her eyes.

Kagome watched the quivering mass teach, not paying a bit of attention to a lesson she had already mastered, trying to judge when exactly he was going to get the approaching coronary.

He stuttered on and on, his voice weak and shaky and not a single person in the audience paying him a bit of attention.

Inuyasha and Miroku had begun a game of hangman, which Inuyasha kept losing. Kagome liked Miroku and didn't want him to die so she didn't point out that 'xegotopianogy' was not a word. In fact, none of the words Inuyasha was losing to; 'heztomania', 'cigotomy', 'quenology'; were real.

Ayame was busy decorating her desk by carving hearts into it with her claws and putting her and Kouga's initials in them. Kouga was glaring at her, his face red. Sango had fallen asleep and was snoring softly with her head back against the top of the chair.

Kagome shrugged and tried to wait out the monotonic lecture.

At one point, Inuyasha tapped her shoulder and showed her the hangman paper and pointed at the word he had just lost to. 'Akinotopiosis'.

Miroku was behind his back, looking pitiful, at Inuyasha finally catching his fake words. Kagome shook her head and Inuyasha looked at Miroku, growling.

He flinched but Kagome tapped Inuyasha's shoulder.

He looked back and she pulled him down and leaned up so she could whisper in his ear.

Miroku lost that round to tintinnabulation. When Miroku looked at her funny she wrote the definition.

Tinkling.

Inuyasha had sat back, smug and victorious and Kagome had stiffled a giggle at Miroku's unhappy face.

"...questions?" the teacher asked as the lights came back on. "Well....H-here's the uh..uh....as-assignment."

A set of problems came onto the screen and Kagome pulled out a piece of paper and began working them.

"You're doing the assignment?" Inuyasha asked looking at her. The entire gang was looking at her.

"Yes." she said circling her answer. X=45.

"Why?" he asked like she was doing something completely rediculous.

"I'm not staying in this place one day longer than I have to." she said.

Inuyasha looked at her funny for a second then got another sheet of paper from under his seat where they stored the paper and began copying her work.

Miroku did the same. Followed by Sango, then Ayame, then Kouga.

Kagome finished the last problem and circled her answer.

"Now what?" she asked Inuyasha as he wrote down the last answer.

"We give it to the guards at the door. I can't wait to see their faces." he smiled.

A bell rang somewhere and they all stood up, their work in hand.

"I guess there's one good thing about this." Kagome said. "No homework."

"There's no home. How can there be homework." Sango pointed out.

The guards jaws dropped when first Kouga and Ayame put their work in their hands.

Then Sango added there's and waved happily.

Miroku added his, whistling.

Inuyasha dropped his on top, looking smug which Kagome figured was his normal look.

However, when Kagome made to add hers, GD stopped her.

"A trouble maker. I knew it." he said as the other students walked past, no work in their hands.

"Is there a problem?" Kagome asked emotionlessly, staring straight ahead.

"Yeah. You." he growled. "What do you think your doing?"

"Turning in my work then going to lunch?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"No." GD said firmly. "You're causing trouble."

"By doing my work?" Kagome asked finally looking at him.

"By letting them copy you." he smirked. "Just for that..." Kagome watched as he lifted her work before his eyes and ripped it in halves then quarters.

Kagome had to focus to keep her breathing even as he let the papers drop to the floor.

"Angry?" he asked smiling. "Don't worry. Anger managment is right after lunch."

He laughed and led the other two out of the auditorium leaving Kagome alone.

* * *

"Hey. Where were you at lunch?" Sango asked sitting next to her friend.

"Wasn't hungry." she said honestly as the other students came back and took their seats.

"Should have been there." Inuyasha said jumping over the seats and landing perfectly next to her. "Me and Kouga were trying to hit the guards with the mashed potatoes.

"Which was a darn shame because they were delicious." Miroku said sitting next to him again.

"Gross." Inuyasha said automatically without any real heat.

She breifly considered telling them about GD's latest bit of asshole-ness but decided to keep it to herself. She wanted to wipe the grin off his face and she knew tattling would only make it worse. So she kept her mouth shut.

"Woh..." Kagome said as a man in bright orange and blue robes stepped on stage. His bright blond, almost white, hair was braided with bells and beads and his face was calm as he sat on the stage.

Everyone laughed at her expression.

"That's Mr....well...it doesn't matter. He says to call him simply, The Guru." Inuyasha snickered.

"Guru?" Kagome repeated not believing him.

"No. _The_ Guru." Miroku corrected making Sango snicker. "He's our anger managment counciler."

Kagome laughed as the guards shut the door again.

"Hello, my children." The Guru said in what she thought he was sure was a mystical voice. He sounded like he was congested. "How wonderful it is to see you again. Of course. The stars predicted it would happen..." he trailed off and bowed his head, making the bells in his head jingle.

"Is he serious?" Kagome asked cocking her head to the side.

"I'm not sure." Inuyasha admited slouching in his chair.

"Let us all begin with our breathing. And in...." he sucked in a huge gulp of air, " and out..." he exhaled dramatically.

"I bet we could sell him to the circus." Kagome said looking at his gaudy jewelry and waist length hair.

"No." Inuyasha said. "The circus would pay us double to take him back." Kagome giggled.

"Breath in and let the healing energy of the Universe wash over you." he said raising his hands with his inhale. "Then release, letting the toxic bad feelings of your body flow into the energy of the Universe."

"Make that tripple." Kagome giggling quietly. "From the audience."

"Try to escape your physical bonds." he said his eyes closed and his head moving from side to side like a plant in the water. "You're body is an extension of your mind and with enough will, you can leave it completely."

"I can do that without will." Inuyasha whispered. "I have quicker methods. Poison, knife, blunt object to his head."

Kagome snickered.

"Good. Are we all relaxing? Letting the Universe's cosmic energy wash over us?"

"Nope." Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Relax, my pupils." he said leaning his head back and stretching his arms out like he was about to hug them.

"Did he just call us pupils?" Kagome asked. "Do people still say that."

"In martial arts movies." Inuyasha told her.

"Relax. Relax. Re...lax."

"Maybe his method of anger managment is to just put everyone to sleep?" Kagome asked looking at Kouga and Ayame who were both out like lights. Inuyasha smirked in agreement.

"Are we all relaxed?" The Guru asked looking into his mostly sleeping audience. "Let's pick up where we last left off. Channaling your anger into other areas of your life..."

Inuyasha yawned, his mouth opening up wide.

"Does he assign work?" Kagome asked him.

"Nope." he said leaning his head back. "He says meditation and anger managment aren't worked on. They're practiced."

"Good." she said mimicking his position and closing her eyes.

* * *

"Kagome. Time to get up."

Kagome woke up to Inuyasha gently shaking her shoulder and The Guru floating off stage.

She stretched her neck, trying to get the crick out as she stood up. "Did the whole auditorium fall asleep?" she asked as the gang groggily left their seats.

"Just about. The Guru can put an insomniac to sleep." Sango said.

They had just reached the doors when GD put out a hand and stopped Kagome.

"Making trouble again?" he asked her.

"I didn't do anything." she said trying to walk past him and join her friends who were already ahead of her.

"Exactly." he said stepping in front of her. "You fell asleep in class."

"I think half the guards fell asleep in that class." Kagome told him rolling her eyes.

"They don't need anger management though, do they?" he asked with a sneer.

"What's your point?" Kagome asked.

"Detention should change your attitude quite nicely. Don't you think?" he asked grabbing her arm and steering her out of the empty room.

His grip was vice-like and hurt but Kagome wasn't going to say anything.

"What's your problem?" she asked trying to pull her arm out of his hand. She would be damned if she let him man handle her.

"Letting other students copy you, sleeping in class. You're a bad student, Miss Higurashi." he smirked as he took her towards a dark metal door at the end of the hall.

"Everyone slept in that class." Kagome pointed out. "Why aren't they taking a trip to detention?"

But she didn't need to be told why. None of _them _were new. They already accepted the guards and teachers power over them. Kagome, however, was new and still had some spirit in her to fight with. They were, naturally, going to break it.

He opened the door and Kagome had to stop fighting him because he was leading her down a case of metal stairs and she didn't want to fall because she knew GD would let go of her then.

At the bottom of the stairs was another hallways, this one much shorter, and lit by dim lights, that led to another metal door.

Beyond that one, were row after row of cages. That was the only term for them. They weren't big enough to be cells.

It was a small, almost closet sized room, with enough room for a very small girl to stretch out her legs and not nearly tall enough to stand up in. There were three tall, one stacked on top of the other.

They were empty, all but one, which held a young man with matted black hair and a haunted look in his eyes.

All the way down the line, too far away to talk to him, he stopped and unlocked a cage on the middle row.

Kagome fought but another male guard, this one a panther demon, came and helped pick her up and put her into the cage and slammed the door on her.

"See you in the morning." GD smirked as the panther demon locked the cage and they both walked away.

Kagome twisted around until her back was against the side wall and her legs sandwitched between the bars of the door and the cement wall behind her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

...


	6. Raspberries

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

Sorry about the lack of updates guys! My internet got cut off and i just got it back! Thanks for your patience and here's your chapter! I'll work on the others here soon.

**Chapter 6: Rasberries**

The night alone in the cage was cold and lonely. Halfway through the night, some guards came through carrying a thrashing demon between them who was howling at the top of his lungs. He didn't stop once through the night and Kagome didn't sleep a wink.

Though even if it had been quiet she still wouldn't have been able to sleep.

The concrete around her was sucking the warmth from her body and there was no way possible to get comfortable. She was crushed between bars and wall in a position she knew would hurt when she got out of. Her stomach was growling bitterly, hungry and needing food to make energy to keep warm, she knew because after a few hours she began shivering.

She wouldn't die, no. That would bring too many questions to Hinazuka's door, but tortured she would be. And who could she tell? Her mail would be read, her phone calls monitored, and she was trapped her until she graduated.

Kagome was dozing when someone finally came down the dank, musty, and ice cold hallway. "Wake up kids! Time for school!"

She was shivering when a guard she didn't know came up to her cell and opened the door. Unfortunately, so long in such a small, cramped space made her muscles not ready to be moved, especially not so suddenly. She fell to the floor in a heap, her jaws chattering and her fingers clenched into fists in an attempt to keep them warm.

"Let's go." The guard reached down and pulled her unceremoniously to her feet. Her lead her into the short hallway, up the staircase which was hard on her cramped and stiff muscles, and into the school building where the light from the morning burned her eyes.

Without giving her any options, they took her into the auditorium and pushed her into a seat.

"Class will be starting soon." he sneered. "So just stay there."

He left her alone and Kagome spent her time trying to warm herself. At least the auditorium was warmer than the cages. She blew on her fingers so she culd pry them apart but her shivering made the breath halting and uneven and not very helpful.

Her belly was empty and wrapped around her backbone, crying its misery loud enough to echo in the empty auditorium.

"Kagome!"

Sango's voice filled the air followed by hurried footsteps. "Oh, God. There you are." Sango stopped beside her and looked at her pale face and bruised, sleepless eyes. "The Cages, huh?"

There was a soft grunt somewhere behind her but she didn't have the strength to look. However the source of the sound was revealed whe Inuyasha landed in the seat next to her, his expression one of concern. "I hate the Cages." he said simply.

He blew hard into his hands then rubbed them together furiously. "Let me see." he said and grabbed one of her hands and encased it in his.

Kagome whimpered from the feeling of his warmer hands on her ice cold ones. Sango repeated the actions on her other hand as Kouga and Ayame jumped from the back and landed in the seats in front of her.

"Told you it was the Cages." Ayame said and held up a napkin. "Here. It's not much and it's only cafeteria food but it's better than nothing." In the napkin was a very thin slice of 'real' sausage and a hard, flat blueberry muffin.

"What'd they get you for?" Kouga asked as Ayame broke up the muffin into bite size pieces.

"S-s-s-sleep-p-ping...and-d-d....ch-ch-cheat-t-ting." Kagome stammered out.

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed and he rubbed her cold fingers between his own. "If that's all it took to get in the Cages they would be full every night. They did it because you're new."

"It's the new kid's curse." Miroku said from somewhere behind her.

Kagome knew exactly what it was. They were out to break her. To force her to have the same hopeless acceptence in her eyes that the others had. She knew it and she knew she couldn't stop it. A body could only take so much punishment before the pain broke her so she only had a limited amount of time to get out or get even.

Or be a broken spirit like the others.

To her, the only one who didn't seem completely controled and destroyed was Inuyasha. Most of the time he just looked bored. As if being here was a choice he made because he had nothing better to do.

"Feeling any better?" Inuyasha asked rubbing her arms.

"Yeah." she said softly.

"So...What are we learning today?" she asked trying to banish the worried look on her new friends faces.

"Science. Then group. Group therapy." Miroku said watching her carefully.

"I'm fine." Kagome assured him. "Really. It looks worse than it is. See...Stutterings already gone."

"Yeah, but still..." Inuyasha shook his head and smirked "I said you were a member of the gang and we have very strict rules."

"Mess with one-" Sango smirked.

"-mess with all." Miroku winked at her.

Kagome blinked at them. "But you'll get in trouble too."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Keh. Like that's never happened before."

"But-"

"Hush." Inuyasha said leaning back. "I was getting bored anyway. It's about time someone stirred up something around here."

"So what are we doing, mutt?" Kouga asked a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah! What is it?" Ayame asked looking like a kid being promised a trip to the fair.

Inuyasha smirked proudly and said "Hmm..." as he pretended to think.

* * *

"...eight in the full valence electron shell." The teacher droned. It was another guy. "The atomic number is determined by the number of protons and nuetrons in the atom." He was wearing a tween suit and a mustard yellow tie. Kagome hadn't even been aware people still _made_ tweed suits. "The atomic mass is the combonation...." Kagome cocked her head like a dog because while he talked his abnormally large adam's apple waved up and down like crazy. He was bald, old and wrinkly, and his neck jutted forward. In fact he reminded Kagome of a vulture....only lamer looking.

"What is it?" Kagome asked watching the adam's apple.

Miroku and Inuyasha snickered.

"He looks like he's about to poof into dust." she sontinued turning her head the other way.

"That's snotty old Proffeser Prissy-pants." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Prissy-pants? Isn't the other one Pissed-his-pants?"

"Something like that." Inuyasha said leaning back.

Kagome rolled her eyes and Inuyasha looked around. "Alright. Half the guards asleep. GD is hitting on Helga, gross. Spread out guys."

"I still think this is a bad idea." Kagome said as Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, and Sango quietly and very sneakily began to spread out amongst the other students away from each other.

"It'll be fun." Inuyasha promised her. "And besides. You wont get in trouble because you didn't do anything." He winked and just like that was gone, going to find his own seat.

Kaogme sighed and tried to pay attention to the vulture and not his wierd ass adam's apple.

"...electrons through the ionic bond. That bond is the more..."

"Bpppp!"

The students started laughing as someone blew a great big, wet rasberry.

"Who..? Now who did that?" the vulture asked looking into the crowd in the direction the sound had come from.

"Bpppppp!"

The students laughed louder and Kagome smiled as an even louder one came from the other side of the auditorium.

"Bpppp!"

"BPPPPP!"

"BPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" A really loud and long one echoed in the room and Kagome didn't need to be told that it was Inuyasha who had blown it.

The sounds were getting drowned out by the laughing that was rolling through the room. Even Kagome giggled when the guards began checking for the ones doing it....unsuccessfully.

The bell rang and the guards were swamped by kids leaving their seats and in the confusion Inuyasha escorted Kagome out, both of them smiling and laughing wildly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

...


	7. Busted

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

Okay, somebody asked what a raspberry is and that is a good question. When I first read it I had a mental image of people putting fruit in their mouths and blowing them all to hell but thats not it. A raspberry is when you stick your tongue out and blow making that 'Bpppp" sound. Like a kid, you know? Any other questions feel free to ask! =) By the way I have a new story idea but I don't know if I should write it while writing four other stories. Go on my profile and read the summery and vote in my poll whether I should or not :)!

**Chapter 7: Busted**

On Thursday, after lunch to be specific, Kagome met a woman she could have gone her entire life without hearing about and would have been perfectly happy. Like The Guru, she had a name but she ordered the children to call her Manners Mistress. Predictably, she taught them manners.

She also treated them like three year olds.

She came onto the stage, beaming a way too white smile, everything about her perfect. Perfectly straight hair, not a frizz not a wisp out of place. A perfectly pressed cream pants suit, not a stray thread in sight. Her shoes were unscuffed, a miracle in Hell, and seemed to be color matched to her outfit. Or maybe it was the other way around. Her make-up was perfect, no smudges, no wrong color choice, tame and bland. Her skin was flawless, her nose straight, her teeth perfect, no glasses, after all myopia was an imperfection.

She had walked onto the center of the stage, her smile blinding her audience, her footsteps perfectly in time,with absolute grace and poise, and not a single once of fat on her body. Anywhere.

"She has no chest." Kagome said making Inuyasha chuckle.

"You should see her ass, or lack thereof." Miroku said from the other side of Inuyasha.

"Hello, my little ducks." she said beaming. "Good afternoon."

To Kagome surprise the auditorium said good afternoon back. "Why did they answer?" She asked Ayame on her right.

Ayame smiled. "Have you ever seen a baby throw a fit so bad that you just gave it what it wanted just to shut it up? Yeah, picture that but with a grown woman with too white teeth.

Kagome chuckled and looked back on stage. The perfect woman with perfect nails with perfect french tips was putting something on the projector.

"Now, today little ducks, we are learning about gentlemanly behavior." Her smile was kind of creepy. "Girls, you want to listen too so you can find a man with all these qualities. Boys, you want to learn how to treat a woman right don't you?"

"She just says that because no man has ever treated her like a woman before." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear making her stifle a snicker. As if he hadn't made himself clear, he whispered slowly, "She needs to get laid bad."

"Now, first lesson. Door opening. It is polite to open a door for someone carrying something but it is gentlemanly to open a door for an unburdened lady."

"She can't ruin her nail job, that's why." Inuyasha whispered.

"Woman will see you as a kind, selfless boy, who knows how to treat a woman with the proper degree of respect and courtesy."

"Or see you as a nerd who lives with his mom." Inuyasha snickered and Kagome hit him playfully on his arm.

"Pulling out a chair is also acceptable. Goosing the woman in the process, however, is not." She said the word goosing and frowned and curled her lips in distaste as if it were a disgusting sweat word.

Kagome shook her head when Inuyasha opened his mouth because she knew exactly what he would say. His bounced his eyebrows twice for effect though.

Sleeping during Manners Mistress' lecture was unforgivably rude. Those who did were smacked smartly with her wooden ruler.

"Who does she think she is, a nun?" Kagome asked as Manners Mistress did it to a red haired human boy who wouldn't have been caught but he began snoring.

"A godess." Inuyasha said dryly. "She creeps me out. And I bet she's like a board in bed."

"No, she hasn't slept with anyone." Kagome said positively.

"How do you know?" Miroku asked. They didn't worry about being overheard, she was lecturing the red haired boy now.

"No ring. She's the kind of girl who would preach abstinence for fun." Kagome had always believed in abstinence, lived by the rule, though she wasn't as uptight about is as Manners Mistress. However her life was down the shit hole anyway, might as well throw all her morals out the window while she was here.

Manners Mistress nearly fainted when someone would fart or burp and Kami forbid you should have a chewn down fingernail or dirt on your fingernails or dirt anywhere really. She loved the school uniforms, thought they were cute and just right for her growing little ducks. She did not, however, approve of co-ed dorms or a co-ed cafeteria or a co-ed auditorium for that matter. She believed the school should be cut in half, one side for boys the other for girls. Betrothal was her thing though Kagome noticed that she still wasn't married.

In her class, girls practiced walking down the auditorium isle while balancing books on their heads. Kagome was the only person who didn't drop her book at least five times, she tried to teach polite conversation and install a belief that cuss words were the root of all evil, that and poor people. She hated poor people. No, correction. Manners Mistress didn't_ hate _anything. She just 'did not comprehend the style'. A polite person did not 'hate' anythng.

Later that night, at the nightly party, Kagome was laughing at Kouga's impersanation of her.

"We always wipe our ass-cough,cough-I mean behind in a smooth vertical movement." He spoke with a high pitched voice and he walked on his toes like he was wearing high heels. "Twice for maximum cleanliness."

Kagome giggled at him while devouring a cold box of chicken Wacnuggets. In Hell she didn't worry about her weight. She would work it off on Saturday anyway. Ayame was off somewhere, Inuyasha mentioned lookout, Miroku was busy begging for a dance from Sango who was ignoring him in favor of a cup of soda she looked way too interested in. Inuyasha and Kagome were Kouga's solitary audience though she caught a couple people snickering or smirking as they passed by.

Kouga's attention was later caught by a favorite song of his and he ran off, already dancing as he walked.

"Having fun?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome laughed and looked up at him beaming.

Inuyasha froze for a moment and blinked as he looked down at her. Her face was glowing, absolutely radient, with some inner light he had never seen before. Her eyes were so bright and full of laughter that the dark brown seemed closer to the color of gold. She just seemed to brighten the whole room with this smile he had never seen before.

Her old friends had seen this side of her all the time and they still abondoned her but Inuyasha couldn't ever imagine letting her take the fall. He'd jump in front of a bullet for her for that smile alone.

Beautiful. That's what is was just...beautiful.

"What?" Kagome asked tilting her head. Not having realized he had spoken Inuyasha shook his head and looked away. Best not to be caught in those mystical eyes again.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"Hmm?" Kagome looked at him funny but he was busy looking off into another direction, the wall to be precise.

"Inuyasha, did you-"

"Well, well, well. Now what do we have here?"

The music cut off as fast as the conversation as all eyes turned to the entrance where GD and Helga were standing with three other guards looking triumphant. In one of the other guards arms was a struggling Ayame with a hand clapsed firmly over her mouth. To add insult to injury, Ayame, a wolf demon, was being held by a cat demon guard.

"Ayame!" Inuyasha jumped attention, his claws already showing in the dim light.

"Now, now, now." Helga said in her man voice. "I think we are in need of some punishment here."

"Get your hands off her!"

They all looked around at Kouga's roar. But he had already passed by in a blur of motion and was attaching the cat demon with his bare feet.

"Kouga!" Ayame cried as she fell. The cat demon's arms were up, deflection the blows Kouga's powerful legs were trying to deliver.

"Kouga!" Kagome tried to run forward but Inuyasha put out a hand to stop her.

"I got it!" was all he said before running over to help Ayame up. "You okay?"

"Yeah. But Kouga, if he doesn't..."

"I got it." Inuyasha ran after Kouga and grabbed him from behind. "Calm down, man! You know what they'll do!"

"Bastards!" Kouga yelled trying to escape. He kicked his lug up backwards and hit Inuyasha's leg. He grunted but didn't let go.

"Kouga! Knock it off!"

"That's enough of this, I think." GD said smirking at Helga.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out three rounded objects that looked like mothballs. She threw them both at the struggling boys and they exploded releasing a white gas into the air.

Inuyasha and Kouga immediatly feel down to their knees, their eyes watering, coughing and sputtering.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked but she could smell the sharp scent of ammonia from where she was standing making her eyes water. The boys passed out, their superior noses unable to handle the strong gas form of the substance.

Helga smirked. "Sure fire way of handling to canine demons. Ammonia balls. Knocks them out but don't worry, it wont kill them." She looked at the other guards. "Take them to the cells." She ordered. Two men grabbed each of them under their arms and dragged them away.

"Now, for the rest of you." GD said smirking at them. "The Cages? Perhaps?"

"We don't have enough cages for all of them." Helga said but she was still smiling.

"Well, the rest will have to go into the cells with the boys." He looked entirely too pleased as the guards escorted everyone who had not already gone to bed out of the dorms.


	8. Solitary

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

For no particular reason at all I want to mention that Jakostu has to be the best bad guy of all time! He's evil and powerful and yet so flipping funny! I do adore him lol.

**Chapter 8: Solitary**

The first thing he became aware of was the pain in his skull. It felt like someone was taking a dull ax to his head. He moaned in pain.

"He's waking up."

"Hey, man, are you alright?"

He graoned and forced his eyes opened. It was dark, wherever he was.

"You're in the cells, Yash."

"Kouga hasn't woken up yet. I guess he had it worse 'cause he's a full demon."

The guys talking to him were friends of his, not like Miroku and the others but they were still friends.

"What happened?" he asked his throat dry.

"Helga throw the mothballs from hell, you and Kouga went out like lights."

Another guy nodded. "Then they took us down here. Only problem is they seperated everyone."

"Hey, Miroku! He's up!"

"Inuyasha?"

He stood up and looked across to the opposite cell. Miroku was there with three other guys while Inuyasha's cell had four besides himself.

"What's going on?" He asked his friend who was standing at the bars.

"Well, after they took you and Kouga out they started taking the rest of us as well. When I left they were destroying the radio." he said as Inuyasha made his way to his own bars.

"Man, do you know how long it took to collect those CD's?" Some guy a few cells down yelled. "They were snapping them in half when I got taken out."

"Where is everyone?" Inuyasha asked.

"Most of us are here." Miroku said. "But Sango had another black out and started fighting so hard they..." He paused to take a breath. "Man, they put her in solitary."

"Solitary?" Inuyasha repeated.

Hell had nine levels just like the real Hell. Solitary was level eight. Kids had even died in solitary though the school passed their deaths off as accidents.

"Don't wrooy, Miroku. Sango's strong, she can handle it."

Miroku nodded but he still looked unsure.

"What about Kagome and Ayame? What happened to them?"

Still looking worried, Miroku answered, "I don't know. They could be in the next cell block over but I heard the guards saying that some people were being put in the cages. They could be there. But Kagome...Well she's new and you know how they treat the newbies and she was struggling thw hole way. She could be in solitary as well."

"Miroku calm down." Inuyasha said firmly. Already his demon blood was curing the headache that was splitting his skull open. "We don't know anything yet. We'll find out when they let us out of here."

"But I _know _where they took Sango!" Miroku cried as fear filled his eyes. "What if she doesn't return!"

"She will! Now pull yourself together!" Inuyasha said back without hesitation. He wanted nothing more than to rip the bars off the door and escape but he couldn't. It wasn't that they were too strong for him to pull apart, the problem was that they were far too brittle. Were he to move them at all they would shatter under his claws and that would be very bad. They were hollow, all the bars in this place were, but inside them was a very noxious, posionous gas. Were he to let it out all them could die including himself. It wouldn't be worth it.

Miroku shut his eyes and took a deep breath and began performing Sango's breathing exercises. They calmed her down, they might work for him.

"Inuyasha, Kouga's waking up."

He turned at the sound of the other men's voices.

"Kouga. Wake up, man."

Kouga coughed and opened his eyes. "Kami, I feel like my head is going to explode."

"Join the club." Inuyasha said offering a hand to help him up.

Kouga took it and staggered to his feet. "What happened? The last thing I remember is...Ayame! What happened to her? Is she alright?"

"I don't know. We don't know where she is exactly."

"Dman!" Kouga punched the wall in his frustraition. "How did they find out about the party?"

* * *

"What do you mean you weren't focusing?" a kid asked Ayame. She was being held in the other cell block with a guy and two girls.

"I was carving me and Kouga's initials into the wood." She admitted shamefully.

Lookout duty was held ont he fourth floor. The floor had burned down a few years ago so no one stayed there. But everynight a lookout went up there and watched for the guards. It had been Ayame's turn but she had seen a beam that hadn't been charcoaled too badly and decided to carve their initails into it. Unfortunately that's when the guards had made their way down to the dorm.

"You're the most terrible lookout since the guy who lit the dorm on fire." they said putting their heads in their hands.

"Sorry." she smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Kagome screached and yelled with the others that had been jammed into the cages. It sounded like a zoo with animals on the rampage. The different demons and half were screaching and roaring and hissing and howling and the humans were mimicking them or just plain old yelling and everyone was rattling the bars. The cages and solitary were the only places that the bars were made of a demon resistant metal, even demons couldn't bend them.

So Kagome screached and hollared and raised a ruckus and the guards' yells of "Silence!" were lost in the cacophony of sounds. And for some strange reason she couldn't describe, she was having...fun.

Hollering as loud as possible and puntuating the roars with hisses or snarls like her demon friends was entertaining. Maybe she had just been in Hell too long but, somehow, she was enjoying herself.

* * *

Friday morning everyone was let out to attend class. Though, in a special address, Satan announced, a little too happily, that guards would now be patroling the halls of the dorm 24 hours a day.

Kagome walked into the auditorium freezing cold, thought the cages had been warmer thanks to everyones cimbined body heat.

Inuyasha and Miroku were waiting for her and both smiled with relief when they saw her.

"Kagome, you're okay." Miroku said happily.

"A little cold, but otherwise, yeah. Wait...Is that..."

"Shh, don't inturrupt. Ayame's in heaven right now." Inuyasha smirked.

Behind them Kouga had pulled Ayame into his arms, his face drawn with worry. Ayame looked like every Christmas she had ever had was coming back around so she could celebrate them all over again.

Kagome giggled.

"Sango!" Miroku suddenly yelled.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned and Kagome couldn't stop herself from gasping.

Sango looked like she hadn't bathed in months though she was prestine when she was taken. Her face was set in a grimace, her brown hair was black with grime. There were tiny bite marks all over her body like she had been nibbled on by tiny teeth. Her hands were bloody and shredded and one hand was holding her right arm which was bleeding more than her hands.

"Sango!" All three of them ran forward and she collapsed into Miroku's arms.

"What happened?" Kagome asked as Miroku took off his shirt to wipe her face clean.

"They put her solitary." Inuyasha growled.


	9. The Difference

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

...

**Chapter 9: The Difference**

"How can you stand this?" Kagome asid throwing her thigns under her bed. There were tears in her eyes, not from saddness, but from pure, white hot anger. No one had even tried to treat Sango. The guards had laughed! LAUGHED! Like it was nothing.

"Kagome, look I know how you feel." Inuyasha said in a softer voice than she had everh eard him use. "I remember the first time I saw some one come back from solitary-"

"No one helped her!" Kagome turned to him. Her cheeks were red in fury and her tears were burning wet paths down her face. Her fists were clenched and her entire frame was shaking. "We were trying to stop her bleednig with the paper under our desks! Animals headed for the slaughter house get treated better!"

"What choice do we have?" Inuyasha asked. For once his cocky grin was gone and in it's place was a grimace of understanding, understanding her pain.

"Anything!" Kagome cried as her vision blurred.

"Look, the guards didn't find our medicine, we'll patch her up." he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"We have medicine?" She asked as her fury faded leaving only an immense sea of sadness.

Inuyasha smirked but it seemed slightly forced. "It's not always used as medicine but yeah, we have some stuff."

Kagome lowered her head as her tears started falling harder.

"Hey, she's going to be okay." Inuyasha consoled her as he pulled her into his arms. "Really, for coming out of solitary she looked great. I've seen people come out with half a finger missing."

"Why is this cheering me up?" Kagome hiccuped as she hugged him back as if she were afraid this small comfort would be snatched away from her. "Just what happens down there?"

He hesitated.

"It's bad isn't it?" she asked looking up at his face.

"You don't need to know." he said putting her head back against his chest. "We institute a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy when it comes to solitary. Truth is, none of us want to know and I would rather you never find out."

She shook her head as her tears, despite her best efforts, continued to flow. "How do you live through this, Inuyasha? How? Tell me because I don't think I can survive here much longer." Sad. In a mere week they had broken her. She had been so sure she could last longer.

"Pretend." Inuyasha said immediatly and he winked.

"Pretend? What do you mean?"

He picked her up and sat her down on her bed then sat next to her. "It's how we live. Pretend to do as they tell you. It's all just make believe. We're not really doing it, we're pretending."

"That's it?" Kagome asked wondering if that could help.

"It will be harder because of their nightly potrols but we'll pretend. Don't worry, it will be over before you know it."

So Kagome pretended. On Saturday she pretended to listen to the guards taunts and jeers while she broke up rock with a pick-ax to be used in gravel. On Monday she pretended to be cowed with her head down as Satan told them of his 'dissappointment' with them. She pretended to pay attention in class. She pretended to hear the guards orders and insults. She pretended to sleep when they patrolled the corridors. Things became quiet in Hell while she pretended that it wasn't really happening.

A few weaks of brainless work and pretending later she finally realized.

"Ayame?" she turned to her friend at lunch while Inuyasha and Kouga were launching pieces of 'fried potatoes' into Miroku's open mouth. Sango was watching, cheering each boy on in turn.

These last few weeks Kagome had been quiet at lunch, Inuyasha had said to her that it was a normal phase. When it was over she would be happy again, or as happy as she could be here.

But something had been tormenting her by dancing at the back of her mind, just out of her reach. It was bugging her, taunting her like the guards yet she had been unable to figure it out until she saw Inuyasha miss his shot and Miroku caught the potato in his hand before shoving it into his mouth and they pretended like he had actually made it.

"What is it?" Ayame asked, smiling.

"What's the difference between pretending to obay and actually obaying?" Kagome asked staring into space.

"Uh...Well, when you're pretending you're not actually doing it, are you? Why?" Ayame looked at her but Kagome didn't respond.

She didn't talk again though. Neither did she speak through their sex ed teachers lecture, something that no one slept through so they could laugh, jeer, and make suggest remarks about.

Instead of milling about in the yard with th others after class, she went right to the dorms and into her room.

She sat on her cot and stared at the opposite wall.

She wasn't alone long. Inuyasha had seen her leave and had followed, worried about her silence these last few weeks.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked sitting on his own cot, right in her line of sight.

"It's the same." she said quietly.

"What?" Inuyasha said. Not because he couldn't hear her but because he didn't understand.

"It's the same, Inuyasha." she said a bit louder as she looked him in the eye. "There is no difference between pretending to obay and actually obaying.

"Yes, there is." he protested. "When you pretend you're not actually doing it."

"But we are." she said as tears welled up in her eyes. She wasn't exactly sure why. "Inuyasha, we're still being dragged to the cages for doing nothing wrong, still being put in the cells for the slightest thing, still doing exactly as we're told."

"Kagome-"

"No! This isn't pretending not to obay! We're still doing exactly what they want us to."

"Kagome!"

"Pretend all we want but we're still under their control doing exactly what they want and giving them the same, very real, sense of satisfaction."

"We have no choice!" Inuyasha inurrupted. Kagome looked at him, truly looked at him, and saw, for the first time, that same hopeless, crushed expression she had seen so often in everyone else's face. "You're right. We're not pretending to obay. We're pretending to pretend. It's the only way we can survive! We all know it we just don't think about it. If we do...We can't survive without that pretense."

Kagome shook her head. "I can't do that. I can't not think about it. I know it's a lie Inuyasha. I'm still obaying. Maybe you can fool yourselves but I can't."

"What do you think you can do?" Inuyasha demanded. "You think you're the first person to try and escape? The others have all died! Accidents, maybe even solitary, but they all die! There's nothing you can do!"

"Then I'll die." Kagome said calm and determined. "But I refuse to another broken spirit in their collection."

Inuyasha stared at her and shook his head. "I can't help you kill yourself."

"I don't need you to. I can do bad all by myself." she got up and left the room.

Inuaysha stood there and listened to her footsteps fade down the hall. One part of him wanted to help, another part didn't want to cause trouble. Trouble only ended in pain around here.

Kagome stormed down the steps, adrenaline pouring through her viens and she felt more alive than she had in weeks.

The guards were watching the others as they milled around talking or playing with their one beaten and battered soccerball.

It was as if she had been walking around the last few weeks with morphine in her system, not really feeling or noticing anything.

Now, as she planned up great, and slightly petty, revenge schemes, she felt like herself again. Sure she wasn't goody-two-shoes Kagome who was after pleasing everyone, but at least she was herself and not someone cowed by those guards.

She looked at them, surrrounding the kids looking at them with smirked or bored faced.

Then she saw Helga.

She was one of the ones smirking and Kagome couldn't stand it.

She bent down and scooped up some nice, muddy dirt and smirked herself.

Sure it was petty but it was revenge and it was going to tell them plain and clear that she wasn't taking it anymore.

She walked right up to Helga and she felt powerful.

Helga watched her aproach unconcerned, after all Kagome had been broken these last few weeks just like all the others.

Kagome took great pleasure in reaching up as Helga opened her mouth to speak and shoving a nice warm clump of dirt into her overly large mouth.

"Get that ugly ass look off your face." Kagome said feeling so free.

She felt free even as two guards grabbed her, even as they shoved her into an empty cell. She hadn't struggled and even lay down on the ground in the cell feeling victorious. The cells had no beds but stone had never felt so comfortable.

She had wiped that damn smug smirk off of Helga's face and that was all that mattered.

She slept that night smiling.


	10. A Letter Home

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

...

**Chapter 10: A Letter Home**

_Dear Mom:_

_I got your last letter and I don't want you to worry. Honestly, I've been having a great time. The first month was rough I admit but I think I've gotten used to it. It's probably bad to be having fun in jail but really I'm getting the best treatment._

"We'll see how happy you are sleeping in that cell every night!" A cat demon guard growled after her third consecutive night in the cells. It would be the cages soon but Kagome felt great. Especially since she had taken her dinner and shoved it down GD's pants to the amazed stares of her hellmates.

_The food is just to die for. A friend of mine insists it's the best he's ever tasted. We have these three great chefs who cook for us and hand out our food. They even let us eat at tables with our friends. Last night we had rice, applesauce, and fresh fish._

Kagome looked at the half raw half cooked fish on her tray that accompanied the 'applesauce' and the lump of rice that they had called rice. "Is this edible?" she asked one of the cooks.

"Your going to eat it." The he'she cook said spitting on the ground.

"I didn't ask if I was going to eat it, I asked if it was edible." Kagome said patiently.

"Of course now go sit down and stop causing trouble." it growled at her.

Kagome looked back down at the food. "It's edible huh? I don't know Try some for me!" She threw the food on the cook and the rice smacked him in the head like a rock.

Kagome was laughing when the guards took her away.

_I've even been helping around the school. Washing windows and cleaning, you know. I don't think I did a bad job, either._

Kagome was on window washing duty, a job no one wanted and any one hardly got because it was so dangerous. You had to hang from the roof and clean the windows that were nearly touching the ceiling. They were filthy from years of not being touched. When a group of guards walked below, Kagome tipped her bucket of soapy water on them.

_Our classes are very instructive. We even have personal anger managment instructors that come in on Tuesdays. Mine tells me that I'm making real progress. I know you wouldn't think I need anger managment and neither do I but it's a required course here. He also doubles as my phsycologist and I think we're getting along wodnerfully. _

"Kagome, can I call you Kagome?'

"Nope." Kagome said happily.

His didn't react but he was already looking frustraited from the first half of their session. "If it makes you more comfortable, Ms. Higurashi-"

"It doesn't make me more comfortable. I just enjoy you putting yourself below me, Itachi." Kagome had already been given permission to use his first name.

"You know, you are really just hurting yourself by not complying with the corriculum and following the guards instructions. They're just here to help you and so am I."

"Well, I-ta-chi, I'm just here to hinder you in whatever way I can." Kagome smiled as he closed his eyes and, she assumed, prayed for patience.

_I've been doing all my work, just like you told me. I promise I'm not negleting my studies. I think I'm at the top of my class to be honest._

"Oops, GD said as he ripped her work in half. "DFarn shame about that. Higurashi."

"Don't worry about it." Kagome smiled at him. "I have a spare." She put it in his hands and left smiling, knowing he would destroy that one as well. Part of her had always hated homework, now she loved doing it. Strange wasn't it?

_I've made some great friends, as well mom. I know your probably don't approve because they're criminals but they really are great people. I think one of them even really regrets what he did that got him in here._

Miroku, smiled and reached forward and indulged himself for a second on the silky feel of Sango's backside. For one moment, it was a slice of heaven, then an angry palm was slammed against the side of his face and the moment was over. It was so worth it.

_They look after me here, make sure I don't get into trouble, just try to protect me, you know mom. One of them in particular is just beside himself with worry sometimes, afraid what might happen to me._

"Kagome, please, I'm begging you, stop doing these things." Inuyasha pleaded during one of their sex ed classes. "If you keep this up they'll put you in solitary, or worse."

"I'll be fine Inuyasha." Kagome insisted but she placed a hand on his arm. "Thank you for worrying about me though."

"Kagome, please, just go along with it and you'll be out before you know it. Please."

Kagome lay her head on his shoulder for a moment, enjoying the feel of having someone look out for her but she drew away before he could react. "I'll be fine." she repeated in a softer voice. "Don't worry about me."

_Gramps said you are working on an appeal for my case and that's great! If I'm lucky you'll get me out. Not that I'm not happy here. Me and the guards get along great. We have a very good relationship._

"A night in the cages should teach you." Helga growled, no longer wearing her smirk as GD shoced in one of the bottom row of cages. They tried to look intimidating and scary but the affect was ruined by the fact that they were covered in garbage.

_I miss you too mom and Gramps and Souta too. I miss all of you so much. I miss my room and my big comfy bed..._

Kagome tried to make herself comfortable enough to sleep in the cold, cramped cages.

_...I miss the fresh air of a free person..._

Kagome coughed as the dust created from breaking rocks chocked her.

_...I miss sunshine without a big building getting in the way._

She stoof outside in the pouring rain, letting the cold water soak away her tears.

_Oh, and can you tell my friends that I just can't wait to see them again when I get out. We have so much to talk about._

_Well, I guess that's all mom. Good luck on my appeal and I'll can't wait to come home. I hope you can meet my new friends soon and sorry about the no visitors policy. I love you so mucha nd tell Gramps and Souta that I love them too._

_See you when I get out,_

_Kagome_


	11. Escape

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

...

**Chapter 11: Escape**

Kagome sighed in bliss as she laid down on her cot for the first time in weeks.

"What, no cells today? No cages?" Inuyasha asked as he performed his upside down sit-ups.

"I'm giving myself a break." she said smiling. "I'll be back to work tomorrow but I'm enjoying this luxury for now."

Inuyasha growled and dropped down from the ceiling. "You're going to kill yourself!"

"I am not." she said stretching her back. Funny, when she got here this cot was like sleeping on rocks but now it was like a little slice of heaven.

"You're going crazy." Inuyasha continued. "If you keep this up they're going to put you in solitary!"

"I don't care."

"I do!"

Kagome sat up and looked at him. "Why? It doesn't matter."

"It does matter." he argued. "I'm not going to let you kill yourself. Especially not over something as stupid as these damn guards!"

"Inuyasha."

"No." he shut her up. "You know what, I'm going to show you something. Get ready for bed."

"Why?"

"So the guards wont suspect anything." Inuyasha said as he ripped his own clothes off.

Strange, Kagome thought as she blushed. She had gotten so used to hell but a shirtless Inuyasha still made her turn her head in embarrassment.

She did as she was told and laid down. Inuyasha turned off the light and they lay there in the darkness, waiting.

About half an hour later, a guard did his routine check to make sure everyone was in bed.

The second the door shut, Inuyasha was up and piling his clothes under his blanket.

"What are you doing?" Kagome whispered sitting up.

"You do it too." Inuyasha said without looking at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes but did as she was told until it looked, in the darkness at least, like they were still in their beds.

He went to the window and opened it then looked around outside.

"What-?"

She didn't finish her sentence because Inuyasha climbed out the window and dropped three stories to the ground,

Kagome ran to the window and looked down but he had landed fine and was looking up at her his arms open.

'Jump' he mouthed at her.

She shook her head but he mouthed 'Now!'.

Kagome sighed, said a quick prayer, then crawled out the window and fell down, trying not to scream.

For a second pure terror raced through her system, then a pair of strong, gentle arms were wrapped around her and she was lowered gently to the ground.

'Let's go' he mouthed and took her hand. He led her around the dorm, keeping along the wall and staying bent over at the waist to avoid being seen.

Kagome followed him without much choice because he was still pulling on her hand.

He led her around the dorm and across a very small stretch of the yard that was in the shadows.

Suddenly he stopped and lowered himself to the ground. "Get on." He whispered nearly as soft as the wind.

Sighing, she did as he told and wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood up, his hands securing her on his back.

He ran across the small piece of yard then leaped clear over the barbed wire fence.

Kagome looked behind her at the fence as he ran through the surrounding woods without a single guard even glimpsing them.

A few minutes later when the school had faded from sight he set her down.

She looked around in amazement. "What? Did you just?"

"I can escape whenever I want." Inuyasha said looking down at her. "Most of us can't but I can."

"Then why do you stay?" Kagome asked, confused. "Why does anyone stay if demons can just leap the fence like that?"

"Because if we leave everyone else gets punished." Inuyasha said. "If even one of us leaves every one else pays for it back in hell."

Kagome blinked. "Okay. I understand that but what does that have to do with me?"

"The reason I don't leave is because I care about what happens to my friends." Inuyasha said placing his hand on her cheek. "And I care what happens to you. Please, Kagome. Stop doing this to yourself."

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, I can't be like you guys. I can't live here pretending what's happening isn't happening. And it's even worse when I think of how I shouldn't even be here!"

"Exactly my point." Inuyasha said. "Behave. Just do as they say. That appeal you said your mom is trying to get will go through better if the guards say you've been good."

"They wouldn't say that even if I was good." Kagome said bitterly. "I'll probably be here until I graduate and until then I'm going to cause as much trouble as possible."

"Don't." Inuyasha begged. "Please, just..." He sighed in frustration. "Look, we're out. You can leave. Go back to the city."

"No." Kagome said her eyebrows furrowing. "I'm not leaving. You just said everyone else pays for it if some one leaves."

"And I would rather suffer than watch you suffer." Inuyasha said desperately.

"Why?" she asked. "Why would you let everyone else back there pay for me? Why am I special?"

"Because...!" He looked around trying to find the right the right words. "You...You're different. You're one of those girls with class and...and you don't belong here anyway."

Kagome smiled and hugged him. "Thank you. But I would rather be in solitary than let others pay for my mistakes."

"Damn you." Inuyasha said without any real heat. "Why wont you stop, Kagome? Why?"

"Because I can't let them win." Kagome spoke into his chest. "I can't let them have power over me."

"Kagome."

Inuyasha shook his head. "You're so damn stubborn."

She leaned back and smiled up at him. "I-"

She didn't finish her sentence because Inuyasha had taken her lips and thrust his tongue into her mouth.

Kagome gasped as he pulled her close, ravaging her mouth.

She had never had a boyfriend though before she got sent here a friend of hers named Hojo had expressed interest. But they never got together and Kagome had never experienced a kiss before.

And though she had never kissed him, she knew Hojo wouldn't kiss her like this. Demanding, fierce, dominating, slightly dark. Hojo was far too sweet to kiss her so hard her legs melted. Nor would he have held her so close that when her knees gave out from the power of the kiss he would have been able to hold her up with his strong arms.

Neither would he have pushed her against a tree so he could have better access to her mouth. His kisses would have been breif sweet and shy.

But Inuyasha was definitely not Hojo. Inuyasha tilted his head so he could drive his tongue in deeper, he thrust his hand into her hair so he could move her head where he wanted it, he grunted in pleasure when she moaned.

When he finally pulled back his golden eyes were dark. Kagome was breathing hard and her face was flushed and though the night chill had brought goosebumps to her skin her entire body was heated.

"We need to get back before they notice we're gone." he said his voice husky.

Kagome nodded but she kept her hands on his shoulders.

Inuyasha looked back the way the had come, looked down at her, looked back then smirked. "A few more minutes wont hurt."

Kagome was only slightly more prepared for this kiss. He sucked her bottom lip as he lifted her leg onto his waist. Kagome didn't know how to react but when her tongue started tracing his fangs he growled deep in his throat and pushed her harder against the tree.

The rough bark was biting her skin through the flimsy material she wore to bed but she barely noticed it because Inuyasha was demanding her attention elsewhere and she couldn't help but respond. She couldn't stop her legs from wrapping themselves around his waist when he lifted the other one up and she couldn't keep herself from making the tiny moans and gasps from escaping her throat.

Inuyasha couldn't control the low growl rubbling in his chest either. It happened whenever he felt this damn good. Kagome tasted like heaven. Like a good girl. There was a very different taste from the bad girls he was used to and her. It was a very nice change. And if she kept making those sexy little sounds he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Inu...yasha?' she said around his lips.

"Yeah?" he breathed as he kissed his was down her face and onto her neck.

"Shouldn't...gasp...we be...kami...getting..b..back?" She bit her lip as he started sucking on her skin.

"Yeah." he said as he stopped sucking and began licking.

"Inuyasha!" she moaned as he bit her ear.

"We need to go." Inuyasha said leaning back, he was panting as well now. "I don't have any condoms on me and I'm not risking getting you pregnant and them killing the baby."

Saying that seemed to bring them both back to their senses and Kagome dropped her legs.

"Let's go back." she agreed.

He looked back then kissed her one more time, a quick meeting of lips. "Please, stop doing these things?"

Kagome smiled though she was still breathless. "Are you trying to use sex to control me?"

"Depends." he said burrying his head in her neck and sucking the skin there again. "Is it working?"

"No but you can keep trying." She said threading her fingers in his.

He laughed and leaned back. "Let's go."


	12. Punishment

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

If you don't know because you don't read my profile (Which you should) I'm going to be losing my internet tomorrow, it's happened before we all know the drill I just happened to have forewarning this time. So I'm going to try and update all my stories at least once more before that happens. Hopefully it will get turned back on soon but I've said it before, we got bills to pay and internet does not come under the heading of 'important'. I still want reviews (hint, hint) and I'll read them when I get my internet back!

**Chapter 12: Punishment**

"Kagome?" Ayame said looking at her.

"Yeah?" she asked pushing her 'eggs' around her tray. She was busy thinking up the next deed in her annoy-the-guards scheme.

Inuyasha and Kouga were once again playing Battle of the Eggs and shooting the lumpy yellow things at each other.

"Is that...uh...are those...umm..." Her and Sango were both staring at her, their heads tilted to the side.

"What?" Kagome asked finally breaking out of her thoughts.

"Kagome, that's a uh..." Sango tried this time. She took a deep breath and said quickly, "Is that a hickey?"

"What?" Kagome said her hand jumping to her neck. A memory of Inuyasha sucking on the sensitive skin there flashed into her mind and she blushed.

Ayame saw it and gasped. "Oh, kami, that _is _a hickey! Where did you get a hickey?"

Across the table, Inuyasha smirked and dodged an egg.

Kagome picked up her metal spoon and looked at her reflection in the back.

There it was, plain as day, right above her collar bone.

She gasped at the size of it as her fingers traced it. "I have a hickey." she said in disbelief.

"You didn't know?" Ayame laughed as Sango giggled into her hand.

Kagome slammed her spoon down and glared at Inuyasha. "You gave me a hickey!" she accused him in a whisper that wasn't necessary because everyone at their table heard it.

"Inuyasha?" Sango's jaw dropped. As far as she knew, Inuyasha hadn't ever been interested in anyone.

Inuyasha smirked. "Looks good on you."

Ayame shook her head in disbelief. "I knew you smelled like him more than usual but I figured it was just because you slept in your room last night for the first time in weeks."

"Yes, but did she actually 'sleep'?" Miroku asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Inuyasha smacked him upside the back of his head. "Get those thoughts out of your head. We didn't go that far."

Kagome blushed and hid her face. "Inuyasha!"

"What?" he asked, smirked. "I didn't hear any complaints last night."

Kouga wolf whistled and Kagome's face got, if it were possible, redder. "Inuyasha!"

"That's what I heard last night." he smirked and she cried out in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Kagome." Sango giggled. "You're not the first to do that kind of thing here."

"We didn't do anything!" Kagome moaned. If her face got any hotter it was going to explode.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, teasing her. "Because I seem to remember someones legs wrapped around me like she planned to never let go."

"Shut up!" Kagome begged her face resembling that of a tomato.

"And someones lips glued to mine and moving of their own free will."

"I'm going to kill you." Kagome glared at him through her fingers while her friends laughed.

"Don't worry, Kagome." Miroku snicked. "You're not the first, as my dear Sango said."

"Higurashi!"

The entire cafeteria froze as GD called out her name from the doors of the large room.

"Higurashi!" he repeated, a smirk of victory on his face.

"What did you do now?" Inuyasha asked.

"I haven't done anything yet." Kagome said honestly.

"Higurashi!" GD snapped.

Kagome stood up and walked across the completely silent cafeteria. She could barely hear her own footsteps over the sound of her heartbeat. She felt everyone's eyes on her and when Inuyasha made to stand up and follow her Kouga stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head at his friend and they watched Kagome navigate the tables and students.

She stopped in front of GD who stood proudly, smugness radiating in every line on his face with his hands behind his back.

"You're in trouble now, Higurashi." he smirked.

"I haven't done anything yet." Kaqome said immediately, her voice and expression dark.

"Oh, really? Then this didn't happen last night?" From behind his back he pulled a still frame picture from a security camera.

On it was Kagome, looking nearly directly at the camera and in front of her was Inuyasha whose face couldn't be seen or recognized because he was facing forward and the night hid his silver hair. Kagome took the photo in disbelief.

"We have another one of you jumping the fence with this little friend of yours. Who is it?" GD asked as Kagome stared at her own pixilated face.

"What?" Kagome asked a second later as his words registered with her brain.

"Who else is in that photo Higurashi. Whoever it is was smarter than you because they never looked at the camera. Who is it?" GD's eyes narrowed at her.

Stiffly, she handed the picture back to him and said in a very formal voice, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you trying to deny photographic evidence?" He growled.

"I'm not denying anything. I don't know him thought." Kagome said looking him directly in the eye. She knew he wouldn't believe her but she wouldn't sell Inuyasha out. She would never do what her 'friends' did to her.

GD smirked. "I thought you might say that."

Kagome didn't like the happy look on his face and she really didn't like it when two more guards came in and grabbed her by her arms.

"What are you doing?" she growled as she struggled in their iron like grasp.

"Maybe a stint in solitary will jog your memory." GD said quietly.

Though he barely whispered it, a roar of outrage from the cafeteria followed his words.

Kagome struggled harder when she found, to her own surprise, that despite what she had been doing she really didn't want to find out just what awaited her in solitary.

As she was dragged away, she heard the beginnings of a riot start out in the cafeteria. However there were guards already waiting outside, it seemed this was not an unexpected reaction.

She could hear GD's laughter echoing in the halls as they took her to the halls where the cells were, then further beyond them. The air become more stale, colder, damper.

Kagome felt her heart racing in her chest as the cells stopped and they came to another door, this one metal, thick, without a window.

The door opened by an electronic signal from a place Kagome couldn't see.

Kagome struggled harder as they dragged her inside. This hall was smaller, impossibly colder, and she heard the unmistakable squeak of rats. The walls were somehow slimy, like they were in the belly of an enormous beast.

They took her to another windowless, thick steel door, and it too opened without their assistance.

"No! No!" Kagome struggled but they through her into the dark, windowless room and the door shut faster than she would have thought possible, closing her in the inky blackness of a place the people of Hell whispered about with fear in their voices.


	13. Blood and Tears

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

GUESS WHAT? I got the bill paid so I get to keep my internet! Yay! I also find it amusing that the dreaded solitary is on chapter 13 lol.

**Chapter 13: Blood and Tears**

Kagome was wrapped in a blanket of darkness. There were no windows and the steal door had no cracks of light on the rim to elevate the darkness around her.

She was shivering, it was so cold here. Colder than the cages and cells, both of which she was used to. If she could see, she was sure she would be able to see her breath.

But she couldn't see in the pitch black that surrounded her. She felt like she had been buried underground and, for a moment she panicked.

Where would she get air? How would she get out? How would she even know if her hand was in front of her face?

She put her head against the freezing steel door and took deep breaths. Performing Sango's breathing exercises and counting in her mind slowed her heartbeat. Either that or she was going into hibernation in this cold.

It was only after she calmed herself down did she realize that her knees felt slimy. She reached down and touched the ground and her inner female wanted to squeal. Whatever was coating the floor was sticky and slimy at the same time, and it stuck to her skin so when she brought her fingers back they were still covered in it.

"Ew." She said wiping it on her shirt. Then she swore not to speak again. The dark abyss seemed to suck up the sound instead of echo it back at her making her feel more trapped, more alone.

It wasn't completely quiet. The rats were still squeaking like mad. Plus she could hear their scurried footsteps.

Kagome had never really been afraid of rats, but she wasn't their biggest fan either.

She cried out when she felt something run across her legs.

She turned around and pushed her back against the steel door and drew her legs as close to her chest as she could. She could still hear them running across the ooze covered floor.

Her breathing got fast again and she couldn't help but squeal again when another one ran across her shoes.

She looked around frantically in the black air but she couldn't even see the sheen of their eyes.

Her real shock came when she felt a tiny set of teeth sink into her leg.

She screamed and smacked at the place she felt the pain. For just a moment, her fingers found matted fur before she hit it off of her.

Only being able to see by touch, Kagome felt the spot the rat had bit and found blood trickling out slowly.

That's what happened to Sango, she thought in horror. She was eaten by the rats in this hellish place.

With no way out, the rats must have usually resorted to eating each other. Except when a human was thrown inside with them.

Another rat, she had no way of knowing it it was the same one or different, ran forward and sunk it's tiny fangs into her arm.

She gasped and hit that one off of her as well.

But the rats were getting bolder. They were hungry and she was the only source of food other than themselves.

Kagome felt tears of fear burning down her face as the braver rats started running forward and biting her. She couldn't see them coming and could only hit them away after they had already bit her and drawn blood.

Every time she hit one away and every time they touched her, more of the nasty, greasy, ooze got on her.

Desperately, she flung her arms around wildly, trying to keep them away before they could bite.

Her hands and arms encountered fangs and tiny claws that grazed her skin, some drawing blood others not. Deciding her shoe covered feet would be better for it, she tried to kick them away.

They ran around her legs, much more used to the darkness than she was, and sunk their teeth into her.

She cried out and hit them away or pulled their dirty bodies off her. But the tiny puncture marks would get worse when she did so.

Her tears were from pain and fear now.

The rats got braver and started running up her arms before biting. They were too fast for her to catch so they always got a bite in before she could throw them away. She had no way of knowing how many rats there were but it seemed like an army of them as they crawled and bit and scratched at her skin.

She wasn't a demon and her skin didn't heal so she was bleeding and getting who-knew-what infections from the ooze below her and from the rats saliva.

They started aiming for her hands and fingers once they discovered how she was keeping them from biting and eating.

But there were so many, she couldn't stop them all. Some not only got a bite but a few good chews in before she got them off.

Her mind was being overloaded from all the pain she was feeling on her body at that moment. She couldn't see and somehow that made the terror worse. Kagome didn't even realize that she was begging and crying out loud anymore.

It was made worse, impossibly worse, when one even ventured so far as to bite her face.

She really screamed then, her body flailed as she tried to keep the rats at bay. Her mind was filled with panic, her body was filled with pain, her eyes were filled with tears, and her blood was dripping, falling onto an ooze covered floor. A mix of dirt, blood, sweat, and tears of the other occupants of this room.

She didn't know how long she fought the little teeth and tiny claws. It felt like an eternity. If Hinazuka was a little slice of Hell than solitary was the entire cake.

When a guard opened the door after a few centuries, Kagome crawled out, crying, her eyes burning from even the little bit of light in the hall. She curled into a ball and wept as she heard the door shut behind her.

She was shaking and shivering, not from cold, but from fear and pain. She didn't notice when the guards picked her limp body up and dragged it outside.

She didn't notice anything except the burning light on her eyes increased.

She wasn't even aware when they brought her into the auditorium and threw her body onto the ground.


	14. Gone

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

...

**Chapter 14: Gone**

Kagome didn't remember much about the next few hours. Time seemed to have blurred together. A distant part of her mind knew she was out of solitary but another part, a part driven by fear, kept hearing rat squeaks and feeling the bites of tiny teeth. Voices were all around her, whispering reassurances, telling her she was going to be okay.

"Drink this. Come one, Kagome, drink it." Whoever spoke had a nice voice. It was soothing, deep and calm. It was female but it was deep.

"Is she going to be okay?" another voice asked. Of course she wasn't going to be okay. The rats-

She shuddered.

The rats.

"It's play, Kagome. You're here now. They aren't here anymore." that calming voice told her. "I know what you went through, and it's going to be okay."

Kagome cried out in pain as her bites were suddenly lit on fire.

"It's okay, Kagome, it's okay!" the voice, her last grip on sanity, told her. "It's just an anti-septic. We have to clean the bites. It's okay. It will only hurt for a little bit."

She had no choice but to trust the voice. She whimpered and wiggled as they lit her bites on fire but somehow, after they were done, she felt almost clean. Purified somehow.

"Open your eyes, Kagome." the voice told her.

Kagome shook her head. The light burned. Her eyes hurt.

"Open them, Kagome. Listen to me. The lights aren't bright here, and the windows are blocked. Just open your eyes."

Trusting the voice, she did so.

The first thing she saw was Sango, the voice, smiling gently down at her in the half darkness.

Ayame and Miroku were putting the last of the bandages on her legs and Kouga was covering her fingers.

"Inuyasha?" she pleaded. Oh, kami why wasn't he here?

"Shh. It's okay." Sango said. "We're going to fix you up."

Sango reached to the side and grabbed a rag, it was old and stained and wet, and she gently dabbed Kagome's skin, clearing off the ooze that covered her body.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said again. Her chest felt cold. Where was he?

"It's okay. It's okay." Sango said wiping tears Kagome hadn't realized she had shed away. "I'm here. Nothings going to happen."

Kagome looked around, searching for that silver head of hair. That place she was sitting in was a floor of a burned out building The windows were covered in soot and grime but it no longer smelled of ash so the fire must have burned out long ago.

The fourth floor, the only sane part of her brain whispered to her. The fourth floor of the dorm.

"There you go, Kagome." Miroku smiled up at her, his eyes filled with sadness, after applying the last of the bandages.

"Where is he?" Kagome asked him.

"Kagome." Kouga said gently, then he hesitated.

"Where?" Kagome demanded tears falling unchecked down her face. She was still so scared and she was still in so much pain and she wanted him here!

Sango and Miroku exchanged a look and she began crying harder. "Where?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"Kagome..." Ayame paused and bit her lip. "He's...Kagome, he's gone."

"Gone? Gone where?" Kagome asked desperately. Gone. What did that word even mean?

"Well, after you were taken away," Ayame said, "there was a riot in the cafeteria. Inuyasha...Well, he kind of lost it."

"He went crazy." Miroku said, his eyes downcast. "He even killed one of the guards. Sliced his guts out."

"They took him to solitary." Sango said. "But he was only gone for about 10 minutes."

"Demon solitary isn't like human solitary." Kouga took over. "They have demon rats there. They're hard to kill and even harder to fight off."

"10 minutes after he was gone we heard something like an explosion." Miroku said.

"He busted through the metal door and left campus." Sango continued still cleaning Kagome's face.

"He was here earlier." Ayame said trying to bring Kagome some comfort. "He had a camera. He took pictures. Of the campus of you and Sango. He left for an hour or so and took pictures of the school. Then he left again."

"We think he's up to something." Sango said petting her head. "We think he's trying to do something. He escaped so things will be harder on all of us now but if those pictures he took are going to get us out of here then the extra trouble is worth it."

"He'll come back." Miroku promised her. "He wouldn't abandon us."

Kagome nodded. She needed to believe that. She had to have something to hold onto.

"I'll stay with you tonight." Sango promised. "Ayame can you make up my bed?"

Ayame nodded. "I will."

"I'll stay with you." she said to Kagome again.

Kagome's lip trembled and threw her arms around her, needing any comfort she could get.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed in a pay by the hour motel. The lights were off and the sun was down and the only source of illumination came from the red and blue police light flashing outside his window. They were there to pick up some drug dealer a couple of rooms over. Judging by the gunfire, the man was putting up one hell of a fight.

Inuyasha should have left with the others who ran when the shoot out started but this cheap motel was the only place he could afford and he needed a place to wait while his film was developed.

So he pretended he wasn't there and waited for the man to escape or the cops to catch him.

Kagome was on his mind.

He saw what had happened to her, smelled her blood with his own nose, and even now it made him mad enough to kill.

That pathetic guard back at Hell wasn't enough. He wanted to kill them all, rip their guts from their bodies and decorate the halls of Hinazuka with them. The he wanted to stick Satan's head on a stick and put it on a plate to present to Kagome.

Kagome.

Her body had been ripped and torn by those rats. She had been whimpering, babbling incoherently when he had seen her. Unable to do anything else for her, he took pictures of her before his friends started cleaning her up. Took pictures of her, of the kitchen, of the cells, of the cages, of solitary, of Sango's scares from the very same rats Kagome had been fed to.

He could do nothing else for her. While killing the guards would have been fun and unbelievably satisfying it would change nothing. He had to do something more, he had to get them out of Hell. That left him with only one place to go.

His father.


	15. Disowned

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

...

**Chapter 15: Disowned**

"Sir, the Takahashi boy has gone missing." GD said respectfully.

From his desk, Satan AKA the student's beloved headmaster, played with a pen, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, has he now? That's really too bad. You know what to do." Satan waved him off.

"That's not all, sir." GD continued. He lifted up Inuyasha's file. "According to this, Takahashi's father is a very influential judge. If he goes to him-"

"Don't worry about it." Satan said looking at his large window, the curtains were drawn leaving the room in darkness with the only light coming from a weak lamp on the headmaster's desk. "Takahashi's father, in his great wisdom, disowned his youngest son. Even if Inuyasha does go to him, his honor will not listen."

"But, sir-"

"Besides," Satan put the pen down and smiled at GD, "he'll come back. We have something very important to him that I don't think he'll want left behind."

"Sir?" GD looked confused. And he would. The students didn't matter to him so he never bothered to find out about them. However Satan enjoyed using their insecurities and weaknesses and to do that you needed to know your students.

Satan smiled down at Kagome's mugshot and smiled wider, a cruel smile that held no joy, "Oh, yes. He'll be back."

* * *

Inuyasha stood outside the courthouse, leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets while the gentle breeze ruffled his long, silver hair. He was waiting, watching as lawyers and judges and politicians and policemen and all other assorted men and women came and went. Most were talking on their cell phones, others had their noses buried in files, and some were typing on handhelds while talking on phones with files under their arms. Either way, they ignored the jean-clad young man who waited in the shadows of the setting sun.

The photos were burning holes in Inuyasha's back pocket. He had to get in contact with some old friends for the money needed to buy the clothes but he didn't think his father would be happy to see him in his Hell uniform.

Not that his father would be happy to see him anyway.

Their last fight before Inuyasha had been taken away still haunted Inuyasha's memories.

_**Flashback**_

_"How could you do this, Inuyasha?" his father demanded. "What were you thinking?"_

_Inuyasha sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes._

_He was sitting inside his cell waiting for the bus that was to take him to Hinazuka. He'd never heard of it before but he figured that it wasn't going to be any different that any other juvie he had been to. He was sitting on his cot, on leg bent with his arm resting on top of it._

_His parents had gotten permission to visit him before he left and that was only because his dad, the _great _Inutaisho, was such a respected judge. Inuyasha heard everyone whispering when they thought he couldn't hear. How could the son of a judge gone so wrong? How could such an honest and upstanding citizen have raised such a hellion? He was getting damn tired of being called 'the judge'__s son' or 'Inutaisho's youngest'. How his brother could stand it was beyond him._

_Inuyasha had already said his good-bye to his tearful mother but he had actually stood at the bars for her, patted her shoulder through them and told her it was okay. He had never considered himself a mama's boy but he did love and adore his mother and would literally die for her._

_It was him and his father that had friction between them._

_His father had gone in, smoke practically coming from his nostrils, and had laid into his son as soon as his tiny, beautiful mother was out of earshot._

_"Assaulting a police officer? Assault with a deadly weapon?"_

_"You forgot arson." Inuyasha pointed out._

_"Don't sass me, young man!" Inutaisho growled as Inuyasha knew he would. "I have never been so ashamed in my entire life! The press is going nuts! 'Judges son attacks officer of the law'! That's what they're saying."_

_"To be fair, he attacked me first." Inuyasha said._

_"He was trying to arrest you! For assault!"_

_"Again, you forgot arson." Inuyasha smirked._

_His father got, if it was possible, angrier. "Are you proud of this?"_

_"Actually, yeah." Inuyasha nodded. "I didn't think the building would go up that fast. Pretty damn good job if I say so myself."_

_Inutiasho's face got redder and he took a deep breath like he was about to give Inuyasha one of his lectures._

_Then, to Inuyasha's shock, he stopped._

_Then he sort of...deflated. The air lef this lungs in a rush and his shoulders slumped and age lines appeared on his face and Inuyasha was reminded just how old his father was._

_"I can't do it. I can't do it anymore."_

_"What? Yell at me? You've been doing well the last decade or so." Inuyasha said trying to goad his father. He didn't react the way Inuaysha hoped._

_"Inuyasha, I'm sorry."_

_Inuyasha froze and blinked then looked around, pretty sure he had fallen into another dimension. "What? I don't...What? _You're_ sorry? For what?"_

_"I don't know how but I failed you." his voice was quiet and hoarse from yelling. "I did something wrong in raising you. I don't know what but I obviously did something different with you than I did with Sesshomaru."_

_"Perfect Sesshomaru." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. How his brother was happy doing exactly what his father wanted was a mystery to Inuyasha. Following in his footsteps like a good little 'judge's__ son' and going into law school._

_Inutaisho appeared not to have heard him. "I can't do it anymore. I'm done. From this moment on you're on your own, Inuyasha."_

_"What?" Inuyasha said sitting up. "What do you mean 'on your own'?"_

_"I'm going to legally emancipate you." Inutaisho said his face firm with resolve. "You'll be able to make your own decisions and I'm not going to have another thing to do with your life."_

_"Wait a minute. Emancipate?" Inuyasha knew that word. It mean that Inuyasha no longer had to follow his parents rules, almost like he had turned 18 early. "Why does it sound like you're disowning me?"_

_"Because I am." Inutaisho said. "Please write to your mother from Hinazuka. This will be hard enough on her and you know how much she loves you."_

_"You can't just disown me!" Inuyasha cried leaping to his feet._

_"I already have." Inutaisho said and left the jail without a second look at his youngest son._

_**Normal**_

Inuyasha sighed. He didn't like the idea of going to his father for help after that but he had no choice. Besides, it had been a year since then. Maybe his dad had re-thought his decision to have nothing to do with Inuyasha.

But he doubted it.


	16. Daddy Dearest

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

...

**Chapter 16: Daddy Dearest**

Inuyasha didn't know exactly how long he stood outside, waiting for that one judge to some out but when he finally did it didn't matter.

Inutaisho was the kind of man who got respect without trying for it. He had the presence of power around him. Like most dog demons, he kept his hair long, though unlike Inuyasha's braid, his was just a ponytail. As a full demon, his hair was even more dazzling, right after a shower, when water still sparkled in it, one could even see their reflection in it. His eyes were brighter that Inuyasha's and when they looked at you your back straightened without you thinking about it. As the leader of Tokyo's Inupack, the power he wore like a cloak was almost expected though not to that degree.

And Inuyasha didn't realize until he saw him, his nose buried in a file while simutaniously avoiding the others who were doing the same, how much he really missed his father. There was a slight pain in his chest he had never been aware of before but had always been there when he thought of his father.

Despite their arguments and the bad way things had ended, he_ liked _his father. He was a good man and Inuyasha had a lot of respect for him and his power. They had had lots of fun together, especially when he had been young and innocent. Inutaisho had always been there for him, up until that last fight when Inuyiasha had pushed him a little too far.

Inutaisho had run clear across the city with Inuyasha in his arms, sobbing, when he had broken his arm in a fight when he had been 5. He had actually had the dreaded Talk with Inuyasha instead of letting others do it for him and had even taught him how to put on a condom, though neither of them mentioned that conversation by mutual consent. He had been there whenever Inuyasha needed to talk or needed something, up until his first real crime he had defended his son with all his might.

Inuyasha had known for a while now that it was his own fault his father had disowned him.

A part of him screamed to run away, to forget it, to ask someone, anyone, else for help but Inuyasha knew better. His father was probably the only one who could help.

He took a deep breath and straightened off the wall and walked down the stairs of the coutrhouse after his father.

He knew immediately when his father recognized his scent.

Inutaisho's back straightened and he stopped dead on the steps.

Inuyasha stopped a few steps behind him, looking down at the back of his head.

"You're not supposed to be here." Inutaisho said his face still in the file though he wasn't reading it anymore.

"I need your help." Inuyasha said immediatly.

The file, if it was possible, slammed shut as Inutaisho's muscles tensed. "You're still supposed to be in Hinazuka. Why are you here?"

Inuyasha had hoped he wouldn't have asked this question so soon. He took a deep breath and decided saying it would be like ripping off a bandage. Less painful if you said it fast. "I escaped."

"You what?" Inutaisho turned, his eyes ablaze but Inuyasha was looking to the side.

Inutaisho may have disowned him from his family but he had not banished him from the pack and he was still Inuyasha's alpha. He didn't want to look in his father's eyes and feel the uncontrollable need to bend to his will and anger. Kagome and the others needed him and he had to resist his natural instincts.

"Inuyasha, I am a judge! You cannot see me when you've escaped from jail! I have to turn you in, I have to tell the police I've seen you!" Inutaisho very nearly growled.

"I'm not going to stay out forever." Inuyasha said immediatly surprised his own anger wasn't rising. Normally when his father yelled at him he wanted to yell back. "I'm going to go back but I need your help first."

_"Now_you need my help? It's too late for that Inuyasha. Go back to Hinazuka before they notice you're gone." Inutaisho's voice was deadly calm.

"I can't. Not yet. Will you please listen?"

"'Please'? Did you just say 'please'?" Inutaisho said in disbelief.

"Please." Inuyasha repeated. "You have no idea what Hinazuka' like, dad. It is literally Hell."

Inutaisho sighed. "You should have thought of that before you decided to blow up a building."

"I didn't blow it up, I set it on fire." Inuyasha said.

"Either way. I told you that you were on your own."

"I can't do this myself, dad." Inuyasha protested finally looking his father in the eye. "I'm not coming to you as a son, I'm coming to a judge as a citizen."

"A felon." Inutaisho corrected. "You never wrote your mother."

Inuyasha was thrown off by the abrupt change in subject but he gathered his thoughts quickly. "What would I have said. 'Dear mom: Hope you're okay, my life sucks.' That sounds very comforting. Besides, they read our letters."

"All prisons read the inmates letters." Inutaisho said unimpressed.

"To make sure they aren't planning an escape." Inuyasha said. "Hell does it so no one outside known what ges on inside."

"What? You're punished?" Inutaisho laughed humorlessly. "How sad."

"We're tortured." Inuyasha said digging the pictures out of his back pocket. "Look."

Inutaisho didn't even look down at the photos. "I told you, I'm not helping you anymore. You got yourself into this mess and you can get yourself out."

"I'm not doing this for me!" Inuyasha cried. "I'm doing this for Kagome."

"Who?" Inutaisho said puzzled. "So you want your girlfriend out? Too bad. She's just as much a criminal as you are if she's in Hinazuka."

"Kagome didn't do anything wrong." Inuyasha said desperate for his father to look at the pictures. "She's innocent, she was framed!"

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Inutaisho didn't roll his eyes but he might as well have.

His father turned and continued walking away, the file in his hand crinkled from being crushed in his mighty fist.

"Please!" Inuyasha called after him. "Just look at her file, dad."

Inutaisho turned around only once and said, "Do me a favor and don't go home. You're mother is already upset enough without hearing you broke out."

"Do me a favor and look at her file." Inuyasha said even as his father turned back around. "Kagome Higurashi! She only had one count of smoking pot and she didn't even do it!" Inutaisho kept walking. "Dad, if you ever loved me at all please do this for me! I don't care if I get out but Kagome doesn't need to be there!"

He kept walking.


	17. Last Hope

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

...

**Chapter 17: Last Hope**

He was ready to rip his own hair out. His father hadn't listened to him. He hadn't really expected him to but still...

Inuyasha was back in the crappy hotel room, looking up at the ceiling while laying on a bed that was probably more disgusting than he really wanted to think about. Th cops were back, this time picking up a prostitute. From what he could hear she was running around topless and the cops were doing their best not to look at her bouncing...

Yeah.

But that didn't matter. His father hadn't listened to him and that left Inuyasha with only one other option.

His way too damned perfect brother. The lawyer extraordinaire who was no doubt going to be a judge himself in a few years. The man Inuyasha would literally rather shove bamboo shoots under his fingernails than ask for help from. Sesshomaru.

* * *

He took a deep breat, closed his eyes, and pressed the button. Sesshomaru's house was a large mansion guarded by gates that you needed to talk to someone through an intercom to get into.

"Who is it?" a very formal, very uptight voice asked.

"Delivery." Inuyasha said.

He had 'borrowed' a brown UPS truck and uniform and knew he was in even deeper shit than he had been before.

"Leave it on the door." The voice said.

"Yes, sir." Inuyasha said as the gates opened.

He drove forward and put a cap on his head. If his brother saw his face before he saw the pictures Inuyasha was screwed.

To say the boys hated each other would have been like saying a blizzard was mildly chilly.

Sesshomaru was cold when angered, like an ice storm, but Inuyasha was like a burning fire. Sesshomaru had done everything that was expected of him without any complaints, in fact he seemed to enjoy it. Inuyasha had fought every step of the way and found himself in more juvenile detention schools than actual schools. Sesshomaru thought Inuyasha was hot headed, foolish, and worthless. Inuyasha thought Sesshomaru was stuck up, high and mighty, and full of himself.

But for all his other faults, Inuyasha could admit that his brother had a fair sense of justice and a special feeling of disgust for those who warped the law. Sesshomaru would fight for Kagome because it was right and because he hated to lose.

So Inuyasha grabbed the envelope he had placed the photos in, along with a sealed letter from him asking for help, and walked to the door. Sesshomaru would see the pictures first, then he would read the letter. Inuyasha would never live down asking him for help but remembering Kagome's torn and bloody form was enough to give him the courage to put the large cardboard envelope on the ground and leave before Sesshomaru could recognize him.

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting on his back porch, sipping tea, when his butler came forward with an envelope in his hands. His gardens were flawless and birds chirped delicately from the branches of the trees. He sat in the shadow of his home with the finest tea in the most expensive china before him.

"Package for you, sir." his butler held it out to him.

"I haven't ordered anything." Sesshomaru said without looking at him.

"It has your name on it, sir."

Without a single change in expression, Sesshomaru held out his hand and the butler placed the envelope in it.

He set down his tea and tore open the cardboard with one of his sharp claws.

He emptied the contents onto the table and his eyes narrowed.

Before him were a bunch of photographs. Scars, a bleeding girl with unfocused eyes, a filthy kitchen that would never pass inspection, and a couple of a building that looked like it should be condemned.

"Who delivered this?" He asked picking up one of the pictures of the bleeding girl. It looked like she had been eaten.

"UPS, sir."

"I meant the person." Sesshomaru said noticing an envelope amongst the pictures.

"Just a regular man, sir." his butler responded as Sesshomaru opened the piece of paper.

"Describe him." Sesshomaru said opening the letter.

"A dog demon, sir. Judging from his hair."

"You aloud my brother to get to my front door, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked recognizing the scent that lingered on the letter.

"He said he was UPS-"

"My brother is currently enjoying a stay at Hinazuka." Sesshomaru said not taking his eyes off the letter. "Why would he be delivering me a package?"

"I didn't know it was your brother, sir." Jaken squeaked.

Sesshomaru didn't respond as he was, once again, looking at the photos. "What do you know about Hinazuka, Jaken?"

"It is a place for incurable criminal teens." Jaken said almost like a question.

"Yes. It is." Sesshomaru picked up a picture of the bleeding girl. His brother, damn him to Hell, knew Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to say no to his plea for help when he saw what was actually going on at that place. "I'm going back to work, Jaken. Get me my things."

"Yes, sir." the green imp bowed and left.

* * *

The room was dark, cast in shadows, with the only point of illumination a lamp on a dark oak desk.

Inutaisho worked late a lot, more often since his son had been sent away, so his secretary was unconcerned. Nor did she care when he requested a file on a girl he never tried. He was eccentric at times and convoluted at others.

So he sat in his office, pouring over the girls file. Despite what he had said to him, Inuyasha was still his son and if he said a girl was innocent than she was innocent.

"Kagome Higurashi." he said re-reading words he had already committed to memory. Only one count of possession and she was sent to a place it had taken Inuyasha multiple counts of assault and one count of arson to go to.

And he knew the judge that had scent her there. He, like Inutaisho, had a delinquent child, but his son couldn't get caught and he took it out on all the teenagers that passed before him.

Inutaisho bit his lip as he looked at her spotless history.

"Mr. Takahashi, Sesshomaru is on the line." his secretary told him over the intercom. "He says it's urgent. He mentioned something about photos and Inuyasha?"

"Put him through." Inutaisho said closing the file.


	18. Enough

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

...

**Chapter 18: Enough**

**A Week Earlier...**

"We think he's up to something." Sango said petting her head. "We think he's trying to do something. He escaped so things will be harder on all of us now but if those pictures he took are going to get us out of here then the extra trouble is worth it."

"He'll come back." Miroku promised her. "He wouldn't abandon us."

Kagome nodded. She needed to believe that. She had to have something to hold onto.

"I'll stay with you tonight." Sango promised. "Ayame can you make up my bed?"

Ayame nodded. "I will."

"I'll stay with you." she said to Kagome again.

Kagome's lip trembled and threw her arms around her, needing any comfort she could get.

* * *

Kagome woke up the next day her entire body aching in time with her heartbeat. She looked across the space of her tiny room but she didn't see that shiny silver head, just a head of black hair.

Yesterday came back to her in a rush and she bit he lip. She was more alert today, she felt like she could actually control her thoughts and keep from going insane.

Slowly, wincing as she did, she sat up.

The springs on her cot alerted Sango that she was moving and the other girl opened her eyes. "Hey. Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded and flinched at the fresh wave of pain that brought her.

"How do you feel?" Sango walked over to her in the darkness.

"Better." Kagome said as she sat next to her. "Though I was kinda hoping it was just a nightmare."

Sango nodded in understanding. "It's going to get worse." she said. "Now that Inuyasha's gone, it will get a lot worse."

"It always gets worse before it gets better." Kagome said calmly.

* * *

That morning at breakfast, no one spoke. Not because they had nothing to talk about but because there were more guards than usual. They walked around with billy-clubs and every time some one spoke they got hit with it. The arm, the back, the neck, the head, whatever was closest to the guard at that moment.

GD and Helga were standing next to the door, their arms crossed staring into the room with smug smiles on their faces.

It was almost like Inuyasha hadn't killed the guard, no one seemed to really care that he was gone. Neither the students nor the guards cared that he was killed. However Inuyasha's presence was missed.

The guards made a point to tell them that because Inuyasha escaped they would be punished in his place.

No one slept during class that day, the guards hit them with their clubs when they did, and if you didn't turn in your assignment it was the cages for you.

Kagome had been sure Hell couldn't get any worse. She was wrong.

Instead of relaxing on the grounds or in the dorms after class, they were all put to work. Cleaning, making gravel; menial tasks they normally reserved for Saturday. Showers were cut down to three minutes and, if it were possible, the quality of their food got even worse. It got the point where even Miroku couldn't stomach it.

It only took five days for Kagome to get fed up with it.

"I can't take this anymore, Sango." she said wiping her sweaty brow. They were breaking up rocks for gravel. Kagome was dizzy all the time from blood loss because her wounds didn't have a chance to heal. Some of them were turning suspicious colors and Kagome knew they were infected. They all burned and some of them ached with a sickening kind of pain. Breaking the rocks was only making it worse and her bandages were stained red.

"We have to be patient. Inuyasha is doing what he can." Sango said lifting her pick and bringing it down on a particularly stubborn rock.

"Sango, none of us have eaten in weeks. Our water isn't drinkable, I'm about to pass out from blood loss and I know some of these bites are infected. None of us can stay here any longer. Three people have passed out, one of them was a demon." Kagome said.

"She's right." Kouga said from behind her. "I can't take this anymore."

Ayame was behind him, panting, her tail limp from exhaustion.

"We don't have a choice." Sango said. "We have to trust in Inuyasha."

"That's all well and good, Sango." Miroku said as he struggled to lift his pick-ax. They had been at this for hours without rest and his muscles were giving up on him. "But we don't know how long it will take him. We have to do something."

"Do what?"

All five of them turned at the sound of GD's voice. He was standing behind them, a smug look on his face. "Now, I know you children aren't doing anything...stupid. Are you?"

"Why don't you mind your own business." Ayame growled weakly.

"Now, that's not very nice." he said his eyes landing on her. "A day in the cages should fix that attitude."

Immediately, three gaurds converged on her.

"Let her go!" Kouga yelled kicking one.

"Kouga! Don't!" Ayame yelled struggling against the other two.

Helga sighed and reached in her pocket for her ammonia balls.

"No!" Sango ran forward and tackled her, sending the balls flying. They landed and exploded next to GD making the guards cough and pass out.

Somehow, he made it out of the noxious gas and into clean air before he joined them.

"Sango!" Miroku cried as Helga pulled her hair, making her scream.

"You little bitch!" Helga growled in her man voice.

Kagome bent down and grabbed a rock.

"Hey!" She yelled.

Helga looked up and Kagome threw the rock and it landed right between her eyes.

She hollered and dropped Sango who rolled away just as Kouga threw the last guard off of Ayame.

Kagome looked around.

Their little fight had triggered other little battles to break out.

"Get to the dorm!" Kagome yelled as Miroku helped Sango to her feet. "We'll barricade ourselves inside! Go!"

Kouga and Ayame ran off with Miroku and Sango a step behind them.

The other students who heard her cry began following them. Those who hadn't heard her just followed without knowing why, trusting in each other.

Kagome was part of the crowd, her wounds aching as she ran through the doors.

"Get inside! Quickly!" Kagome yelled as the last few stragglers, humans mostly, ran through the door.

"Close them! Get stuff to block them! The windows, too!" Kagome said.

As if she were their leader, everyone began closing off all the entrances. The doors were blocked with cots and heavy wood beams from the fourth floor. Windows were nailed shut from wood pulled from unused rooms and nails from the fourth floor.

Before Kagome really knew how it had happened, the students found themselves barricaded inside, making a stand against the demons who had kept them prisoner for so many years.


	19. Siege

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

...

**Chapter 19: Siege**

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kagome asked again.

The guy she was talking to nodded. His face was bloody and bruised and nearly unrecognizable. "It may be hard to believe, but I've had worse." His words were slurred and garbled because his lips were swollen.

"Good, stay here and rest." Kagome smiled at him and stood up.

The injured were being kept on the upper floors and there were far too many.

Without knowing it, the kids of hell had slowly been making this place a fortress over the years.

In the 80's, when Smoke had passed through the walls and made them soundproof he had only done it with the intention of keeping the sound of their music inside. But whatever he did had made the wood unbreakable by the axes and picks the guards bombarded them with. The burned out fourth floor provided them with wood that they needed to block the first floor windows and door. Stockpiling medicine for those who had been to solitary or who had some other such horror put upon them had enabled them to take care of the people that the guards had injured when they ran inside and still have some left over. Being starved day in and day out had made some people smart enough to start stock piling canned foods and when they found themselves locked inside the food became very handy. Half the buckets used to catch water when it rained were being used as makeshift toilets and when they got full, as stink-bombs to the guards waiting below. The other half were on the roof, waiting for rain to fill them with fresh, drinkable water.

Their oasis, their safe haven, had turned into a fortress over night because they had been building on it over the years, making it stronger, inpenatrable. So even though the guards had axes and claws, they couldn't enter. And when the contents of their toilets began raining down on them, they refused to come closer.

It wasn't ideal circumstances but it was all they had. And it was better than what they had before.

"Sango, what's going on?" Kagome asked seeing her friend looking out the window into the courtyard below. They were on the third story.

"They brought some kind of drill." She said beckoning Kagome closer and moving over so she could see. "And they're wearing hazmat suits so the bucket-bombs aren't working."

Kagome looked down and saw three hazmat suits taking a large drill to the wood of the wall. "How long have they been doing that?"

"Twenty minutes." Sango smiled. "And three drill heads."

Even as she spoke, the guards curses floated up to their ears and they stopped drilling to look at their worn down drill head and the completely unharmed wall.

"When we get out, remind me to find Smoke and kiss him." Kagome laughed.

"Get in line." Sango said as a bucket-bomb came flying out of the window below them and hit one of the guys square in the face mask.

"Score!" Kouga's voice was easily identifiable as was Ayame's laughter. Despite his previous assurances that he didn't like Ayame at all, he hadn't let her leave his side since they had escaped inside. Ayame wasn't complaining.

Kagome and Sango laughed as the guard wiped the brown slightly liquid mixture of the face mask and glared up. The glare lost any power it had when sent through a hazy layer of feces.

Even guns had no affect on the wall, and when the kids pulled down the windows and the black shades that covered them, none of the guards could see where they were_ to _shoot. This drill was their latest, and most recent, failure.

"Anyway," Sango turned from the window, "when do you think Inuyasha's coming back."

"He should be back soon." Kagome said faithfully. "He's been gone over a week."

The girls started back inside the dorms, the guards having lost their ability to entertain them for now.

"He needs to hurry up and find help." Sango said, her expression turning grim. "Our food wont last us forever. We're saving most of it for the sick and injured and eating sparingly but still we only have a few days left."

"We'll be fine." Kagome insisted. "Kouga and Ayame are working on getting a whole on the roof so we can start sending people out. Demons and those who are most injured on their backs first."

Sango laughed in amazement. "You were born to lead, Kagome. I don't think we could have done all this without you."

"You would have done fine, I have no doubt." Kagome laughed as they climbed the stairs to the fourth floor. They were rather unstable and creaky from the fire from decades ago but they had yet to fall and no one worried about them.

"I do." Sango said. "It was you who had us abondon the first floor, it was you who thought of the bucket-bombs, and you who decided to put buckets on the roof to collect water. And you were the one who decided to widen the whole so we could escape."

"It sounds a lot better than it really is." Kagome laughed. "The whole was already there, I'm just widening it, and the bucket-bombs and collect water is just simple strategy."

Sango laughed and shook her head.

It was almost a tangible thing, the feeling of relief and happiness that came from being in charge of their own lives for the first time in a long time. For once, though they were trapped within these four walls, they decided when they woke up, when they ate, where they went. No one threatened their safety, no one threatened their health.

"By the way," Sango said, "how are_ your_ injuries? You're the only person who's wounded who's walking around. I haven't had a proper look at them since we wrapped them."

"They're fine." Kagome lied easily. They had begun to ooze but Sango had been right earlier, Kagome had taken over as a sort of leader and these people needed her. Her bites would have to wait until they were out.

And they would have to get out. Food was running low, medicine was scarce, and if the guards ever got a hold of them again revenge would be swift and deadly.

"Kouga, Ayame. How's the whole coming?" Sango asked.

Kouga was returning a bucket to it's former place and Ayame was putting on a pair of thick gloves to protect her from splinters.

"It's getting there." she said. "This wood is sturdy though, you would think it would just break off easily but no. We can still only get one person through at a time and they have to be pretty thin." She returned to the wood and started pulling. They had to be careful though. Sturdy though the wood may be, one false move could send the burned roof tumbling down causing who knew what damage.

"We'll get the whole made, Kagome. Don't you worry." Kouga assured her with a wink.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

"What?" Kagome asked as Miroku came running up the stairs.

"There are police outside!" He said making everyone in the room jump to attention. "They're everywhere!"


	20. Demand

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

...

**Chapter 20: Demand**

Kagome ran to the front of the building and looked out the window with the others. It seemed everyone had their head out the window looking down onto the courtyard below.

The gates were thrown open and cop cars littered the outside, two were even parked inside. The men from inside them, however, were all on the inside. They were walking around, their background the red and blue flashing lights. They were keeping a careful distance from the dorms, warned no doubt by the guards who were even now talking to them.

"What are they doing here?" Kagome asked watching them.

"They arrived only a few seconds ago." A boy one window down told her from across the gap. "They've been running around like aunts."

"They're treating this like a hostage situation." the girl next to him. Kagome trusted her word, she was in here for holding a group of people at gunpoint and she would know best.

"What are they going to do next?" Kagome asked her.

"Well, they'll probably try and negotiate with us. Try and get us to come out." she said.

"Shut the windows. Close all the blinds, all but this one." Kagome ordered.

As if they were only waiting for her word, Kagome heard windows all throughout the building slam shut and the black shades being drawn.

"Back up. Don't give them more of a target." Kagome said. Instantly they walked back into the dorm, leaving Kagome alone at the third story window. "Get some one to guard the whole on the fourth floor and put guards on the first."

"On it." Sango said running back into the building.

Kouga walked to her side but stayed against the wall, out of view from the window. "I don't trust them." He said, his face dark.

"I don't either." Kagome said and felt a moment of surprise. Not even a year ago she would have said they were police and they had her unconditional trust. Now the only people she trusted were the convicts locked in her with her.

"They're starting." Kouga said. "The leader is asking for a bullhorn to contact you."

"You can hear them?" Kagome asked.

He nodded. "I'll tell you what they're really saying."

Kagome nodded her thanks and turned her eyes to the man who walked in front of the others and lifted a bullhorn to his lips.

"This is the police." he said but his voice wasn't harsh.

"As if we couldn't figure that much out." Kagome said looking at him coldly.

"I want you to wave if you can hear me." he said his voice calm and smooth.

"If he thinks I'm waving for them he's crazy." Kagome said still staring.

"You won't wave?" Kouga asked.

"If I follow even one of their directions it gives them the upper hand. I'll come out of this building when I'm good and ready and not when they ask me to." she told him.

The man waited for a reply but when he didn't get one he raised the bullhorn back to his mouth. "We have a briefcase here. It has a phone inside! I want you to take the phone so we can talk!"

"Kouga?"

"It's a phone like he says. Nothing else." he said.

"The first briefcase always has a phone." the girl told her. Kagome believed her name was Saya. "They want to talk. Try and get you to come around."

"We wont." Kagome said backing up from the window.

"You're doing what they say?" Kouga smirked.

"I'm already tired of the bullhorn." she smiled. "Get the briefcase, Kouga."

"On it, boss." he smiled and walking in front of the window. A moment later his arm shot out and when he pulled it back in there was a plastic briefcase in it.

He put it down and opened it just as the phone inside went off.

"Shut the window." Kagome said and was instantly obeyed.

Kagome reached forward and picked it up just as someone pulled the black shade over the now closed window. She pressed 'talk' and held it to her ear but didn't say anything else.

"Can you hear me?" It was the man's voice. "It's alright if you don't want to talk, I can do all the talking. My name is Saguchi, what is yours?" He waited for a moment and when Kagome didn't respond he kept on talking. "The guards down here have told us a very interesting story. They say you revolted a few days ago and locked yourselves inside. Are there any injured in there? You should probably let them out. We can get them medical help. The guards say they may have injured a few of you when you went inside. They're very worried."

Behind her, Kouga snorted.

"Now, we just want to help you. Tell us what we can do. What do you want? Food? Water?"

"Takahashi." Kagome said at last.

"What? I'm sorry, I don't-"

"Inuyasha Takahashi. Find him. Bring him to us."

She hung up and put the phone on the table where the briefcase sat.

"Don't answer that phone again, no matter what." she said. "Are those guards set?"

Sango, who had only recently rejoined the room, nodded.

Saya walked up to her. "Look, we won't have long. They cut the power in situations like these."

"We've lived through worse than no electricity." Kagome reminded. "We have candles and plenty of matches. We'll be fine."

Saya nodded.

"What about Inuyasha?" Kouga spoke up. "Why did you ask for him?"

"He's the only one out there I'll trust." Kagome said. "If he says we can trust them, then we'll talk to them. Until then...Well, we're already comfortable."

* * *

"What did they want?" Inutaisho asked as Saguchi hung up the phone. Standing behind him was Sesshomaru.

"Your son, sir." Saguchi said.

"Inuyasha? I don't understand. Why?"

"Well," Saguchi looked at the dorm that had been locked down tight, "he did attend this school right? Then you said he broke out and brought you the pictures?"

"That's right." Inutaisho nodded thinking of the photos which were at the police station now.

"Could be he's the only one they'll listen to." Saguchi sighed as he thought of the photos. He had seen them himself, saw the girl who had been eaten alive. The girl who had been at the window had been covered in bandages, he couldn't help but wonder if they were the same one. "I don't blame them. In their position I wouldn't trust authority either."

"What about the guards?" Inutaisho asked.

"My boys are taking them back to the station now." Saguchi said. "The important thing is finding your son. Do you know where he is?"

Inutaisho shook his head sadly.

* * *

Inuyasha was putting his things in a box that he was putting on the side of the road, he wouldn't need them when he went back, when he heard the news flash from the neighbors room.

"I'm standing here in front of the dorm at Hinazuka Institute. Apparently, the students here have staged a revolt and have locked themselves inside, refusing all contact with the police. They have only made one demand and that was to speak with the boy Inuyasha Takahashi...Judge Takahashi's son?...That's right, Miyu. And before the viewers out there start thinking that criminal teenagers have overrun a perfectly good prison center. Take a look at these photos that we got from a police contact. I warn you, some of them are pretty graphic."

Inuyasha didn't need to hear anymore. He was smiling. Somehow, he just knew Kagome was behind this.


	21. Return

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

...

**Chapter 21: Return**

"Have you made contact again?" Inutaisho asked nervously. He just wanted this over with. This whol building, the dorms, the very ground they stood on, reeked of rot and neglect. He could only imagine the condition the kids would be in.

"We tried calling but they wont answer." Saguchi said. "Look up there." He pointed to the roof of the dorm. In the setting sun they could make out the form of a person, sitting the roof, watching them. "He's been there since we hung up. He's waiting for us to bring forth Inuyasha. Have we had any luck finding him?" He asked a passing officer.

"None yet, sir." he said before continuing on his way.

Saguchi sighed. "It's easier dealing with crazy criminals."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked, he was never far from his father's side.

"Well, those kids up there have turned their backs on us, no matter what we say they wont listen. I don't blame them but it makes trying to help them harder. At least with the crazy criminals they make demands and talk to me. I don't want to force my way in. That will just make them fight us. We need Inuyasha."

"You called."

All three men jumped at the voice and turned. Sitting on top of the nearest police car, sat Inuyasha.

The guy on top of the dorm stood up but didn't move.

"Inuyasha!" His father ran forward as Inuyasha dropped from the roof. "Where have you been?"

"Cheap little hotel outside the city." He said. "I heard on the news what's going."

"We need you to go in that building and convince your friends to come out." Saguchi said, all business. "Some of them might need help."

"All of them need help." Inuyasha said starting to walk away.

"Wait, we need you to wear a wire." Saguchi said.

Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah, that will gain their trust."

Still laughing, his hands in his pockets, he walked toward the dorm. All the policemen behind him stopped moving as they watched his progression.

The man on the roof saw him and beckoned him up.

Somehow, it almost felt like returning home.

He bent his knees, then jumped to the top of the building.

"Inuyasha." Miroku said taking his friends hand and pulling him in for a hug. "We've missed you man, where have you been."

"Away, man. Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku led him to the center of the roof, skirting around buckets.

"She's on the third floor." He said then pointed to a hole in the roof. "She took charge kind of like you would. She's been waiting for you."

Inuyasha smirked as Miroku dropped into the hole. Inuyasha waited a second for him to move out of the way, then followed.

He landed in a circle of his friends. Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, and a few others he knew.

"Inuyasha! Welcome to Hell." Kouga laughed. "Come on, Kagome's waiting. You guys, stay here and make sure no one else comes in." He ordered before turning to the stairs and leading Inuyasha down. "I got to say man, that woman is something else."

"Get your own." Inuyasha laughed.

He heard her before he saw her. She was at the front of the building, in one of the empty rooms.

"Don't worry Saya. They only have so many entrance points and we've closed them all off. They're not getting in. And until Inuyasha returns we're not even talking to them."

"What was that about Inuyasha returning?" Inuyasha asked looking at her from the doorway.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, her face splitting in a huge smile. "You're back!"

She abandoned the girl sh was talking to and ran into his arms.

He picker her up and her legs locked around his waist so she would keep her balance. Her arms and legs were bandaged and her clothes were raggedy and torn but he was still glad to see her.

He kissed her then, in full view of everyone, not caring what they thought. Behind him, Kouga started wolf whistling and a few others started giggling.

Kagome pulled back, her face red but her eyes dancing.

"I heard you told about a hundred cops that you wouldn't speak to them until they brought me to you." Inuyasha smirked setting her down. "What a bossy woman you are."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah well, you came didn't you."

Before they could say another word, the phone rang.

"Here." Saya handed it to her.

Kagome turned around in Inuyasha's arms, leaning her back against his chest. He had his hands wrapped around her waist and he began kissing her neck.

Like before, Kagome pressed 'talk' but didn't speak.

"Hello? We sent in Inuyasha, like you asked. Now will you listen?" Saguchi askd then waited.

Kagome was slightly distracted by Inuyasha, who was now trailing his tongue along the curve of her neck.

"Listen, Inuyasha sent us the photographs. We don't want to take you guys to another prison, we want to take you to a hospital. We've already arrested the guards. Please, come out. We have three hospitals on standby waiting for you guys. We need to make sure you're okay."

Kagome hung up the phone before she moaned out loud and looked at Inuyasha. "I barely heard him thanks to you." She accused.

He smirked and bit her neck gently. "Basically, Hinazuka's getting shut down and they want to take us to a hospital to check us out."

Only one half of the sentence really registered with anyone.

"Hinazuka's getting shut down!" "What?" "Are you serious!" "Hinazuka's getting shut down, guys!"

The voices echoed through the halls and down the stairs until the entire dorm was cheering.

Kagome sighed in relief and leaned tittled her head to give Inuyasha better access. "Is it really over?" she asked, her voice weak.

Inuyasha smirked and bit her again, "Yeah. It's over."

* * *

The cops got a serious shock when the front door of the dorm was blown open and the kids inside ran out, cheering and screaming.

The demons were jumping around, howling and hollering. The humans started dancing, usually just spinning in dizzying circles.

The injured followed more slowly but no less excitedly. Upon seeing those who were bandaged or being held up, EMTs Kagome hadn't noticed before ran forward, not wanting any ones permission to help those who were sick.

Kouga and Ayame were dancing, or twirling while giggling like mad, and Miroku had taken the moment to grab Sango by the face and plant a big kiss on her lips.

Kagome and Inuyasha were the last two out, Inuyasha's hand around her waist and her head against his chest walking slowly.

She watched as the more seriously injured were put into ambulances and those who weren't put in cop cars to be taken to the hospital.

"Somehow, it doesn't feel like it's over." Kagome said watching as Sango pulled back from Miroku, her face flushed but smiling.

"It will." Inuyasha said looking at his dad who was walking towards him with Sesshomaru just a step behind. "Kagome, this is my father and my brother."

Kagome knew Judge Takahashi's very well. He was very respected in society.

"Mr. Takahashi." she said holding out her bandaged hand.

"So you are the girl from the photos." he said taking her hand. "You look much healthier now. You should go to the hospital with the others. I can drive you there myself."

"Thank you." Kagome said smiling at him gratefully.

"Well, Inuyasha. It seems I was wrong about you." His father said looking at his son's arm around her. "Maybe you can learn, perhaps you just needed the right teacher."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, maybe. So, are you ready to go, Kagome? Kagome?"

Kagome vision was going foggy. "I don't feel well." she said grabbing her stomach.

"Come on, dear. Let's get you to the hospital." Inutaisho said looking at her with worry in his eyes.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as she fell forward, her knees no longer supporting her wait. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him. "Kagome, you're burning up."

"Come on, to the car." Inutaisho said, fishing the keys out of his pocket.


	22. Infections

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

...

**Chapter 22: Infections**

"An infection?" Inuyasha repeated. His father was beside him, supporting him in a way he hadn't done in years. Not physically, but just being there for him.

The solemn faced doctor nodded. His thick black beard did very little to hide his weak chin and his face was lined with age. "Yes, from the rat bites."

"But we always treat the people from solitary." Inuyasha protested. "We always have medicine on standby for them."

"Yes, well, not to say that they weren't cleaned, they just weren't cleaned well enough." the doctor sighed. "The bandages were dirty enough but she looks like she hasn't had a descent shower in months so her skin was probably covered in germs. They sent some rats over from solitary and they were covered in all kinds of grime and filth so that didn't help. Plus she hasn't had clean water or a proper meal in...weeks in looks like. It weakened her immune system. The dorm probably wasn't that hygienic either. All that together we were lucky the infection was as mild as it was."

The doctor was tired. The 500 or so students from Hinazuka had all been sent to three different hospitals, the doctors from each communicating in order to help each other. From what he could understand, even the healthiest kids were suffering from starvation and dehydration. Most of them were sick, a lot were beaten and abused. Luckily, Kagome was the only one who had visited solitary recently. Seeing all those abused and starved kids had made his day take a turn for the worse. It didn't matter to him that they were all convicted criminals, they were just teenagers, the youngest was only 13.

He looked at his chart, "We were able to stop the infection from spreading to her bloodstream so she should be fine."

"Spreading to her bloodstream? Would that have been bad?" Inuyasha asked.

The doctor nodded. "Very. Excuse me, I have more patients to tend to. You can see her if you want, she's in room 1554."

"Thank you, doctor." Inutaisho said as Inuyasha was already walking away toward her room.

* * *

Kagome was watching TV, a WacDonalds commercial, when he opened her door.

She turned her head to him and smiled.

Her skin looked even more pale and her figure even thinner when she was dressed in the white gown and put in the stark bed. There was an IV drip in her left arm and multiple monitors hooked up to her. Her arms were bandaged in fresh white bandages from her fingers to her shoulders. He knew that under the blanket her legs would be wrapped up in a similar fashion, all but her feet which had been protected by her shoes.

"Inuyasha." she smiled at him.

He smirked and walked in. "Hey, you." He walked over to her right side and sat next to her, his arm around her shoulder.

Kagome leaned against him.

"How you doing?" he asked being careful of her new bandages. He could smell blood on them.

"The meds are dulling the pain." she said ignoring the TV now in favor of him. "They had to cut portions of my skin off because it was too infected."

He winced in sympathy just as his father walked in.

"Mr. Takahashi." she greeted, her smile wide and so infectious he had to return it.

"Hello, Kagome. How are you feeling?" he asked walking to the foot of her bed.

"Better." she said. "They wont let me eat but the IV is giving my body the food it needs."

"That's good to hear." he made as if he were going to pat her leg then remembered the photo and thought better of it. "You'll be happy to know that the other hospitals are reporting that everyone is doing well."

"Great!" Kagome said. "Where is everyone?" she asked Inuyasha.

"Ayame and Kouga are at the wolf Council." he said. "They were cleared by the hospital that they were okay to travel and the Council agreed to keep them until the cops decided what to do with everyone. As far as I can understand it, they're discussing a wedding."

Kagome laughed. "And Sango and Miroku?"

"At the other hospitals. Miroku called me from the ER, he's already flirting with all the nurses so he's probably fine. He said Sango wasn't with him so she's probably at the other one. I haven't heard from her yet."

"Great." she sighed. "I was kind of worried when I didn't hear from them."

"Every ons is fine. I'm not sure what they're going to do with us but..." He shrugged.

Inutaisho took over. "Well, as far as Hinazuka goes, a health inspector took one step inside and condemned the building. Did the same thing with the dorm. So I can assure you that no ones going back. As for jail and juvie, I would say that you all paid for your crimes. I'm talking to a few friends of mine, judges all of them, and we're all agreeing that your sentences be suspended. It wont be official until a hearing of course but, things are definitely looking up."

Inuyasha was smirking as Kagome let out a huge sigh. It felt like she hadn't really breathed since she had been sent away. Now, suddenly, it was real to her. She wasn't going back. Hinazuka was gone now, forever.

"Oh, Inuyasha." she looked up at him. "I called my mom earlier, she's on her way. I want you to meet her."

Inuyasha's face became unsure. "Meet your mom? Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, I'm the kind of guy moms pray their daughters wont bring home."

Kagome laughed. "Most moms also pray that their daughters not have sex until their 40, at least. My mom tells me all the time that she's waiting for grandchildren and that she's not getting any younger."

Inutaisho smiled. "Speaking of mothers, Inuyasha don't you think you should call yours?"

Inuyasha looked at his father in shock. "But I thought you said to stay away from mom?"

"I also assumed that you hadn't written her because you were angry at me." he said. "But I don't blame you for that, not after I know." Even now the thought of his youngest child in that place sent chills down his spine followed by a white hot anger that any one would treat his boy in such a way. "She'll have heard the news by now. She'll worry her hair out until you call."

Inuyasha looked at his lap, unsure. He loved his mother and a part of him missed her terribly. Call him a mama's-boy if you want but he dearly loved his mother, she was the best woman he had ever met next to Kagome. But he wasn't sure how she would react to her renegade son after all this time, especially since he hadn't written.

Kagome put her hand over his, drawing him out of his thoughts. She smiled up at him, understanding in her eyes.

He sighed and reached across her for the phone. He wasn't worried weather or not she would yell at him, his mother never yelled, but he was worried about how disappointed in him she would be.


	23. Family

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

...

**Chapter 23: Family**

Inuyasha's mom wasn't mad.

She was furious.

Absolutely livid.

But not at her son. At Hinazuka. On the phone she was so happy to hear from him, happy he was safe, elated he was out, and curious if she could buy a wrecking ball and tear the place down herself. She said she would come up but Inuyasha told her that he wasn't staying and would be returning with his father after visiting hours. She promised to make him ramen for a welcome home feast.

"Your mom sounds...sweet." Kagome said, smiling up at him.

He shrugged like he was indifferent but he agreed with her completely. His mother was an angel fallen to earth "Well, maybe you'll meet her when you get out."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes bright.

"Of course you can right." he paused and looked at Inutaisho. "She can, right?"

Inutaisho smiled. "Of course." he agreed.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

A pixie like woman with short cropped hair poked her head inside.

"Kagome!" she smiled at the sight of her daughter and ran inside.

Inuyasha managed to jump off the bed just in time for her practically pounce on Kagome, wrapping her in her arms.

"Mom." Kagome sighed. In felt so good to be back in her arms, being able to smell the scent of cooking food that her mother always exuded.

"Oh, baby. Ms. Higurashi leaned back and looked at her daughter, her hands cupping her cheeks. "You look hungry."

Kagome smiled. "Where's Souta? And Gramps?"

"Souta is sleeping dear. I didn't want to wake him. And you know your grandfather, he sleeps more often than a baby. I'll tell them you're out when they wake up tomorrow and we can all come visit." she said pushing her hair behind her ears. Looking her over, making sure with her own eyes that she was okay.

Kagome nodded, then noticed Inuyasha in the corner, hanging back respectfully. "Um, mom." Kagome put her hands over her mom's and looked at Inuyasha. "This is Inuyasha. The boy I told you about in my letters."

Ms. Higurashi turned and looked at him.

He had been scrutinized before. Weighed on peoples personal scales to judge his worth. After all his father was a respected member of the community and a judge himself, people were always judging him. But none of them mattered like Kagome's mom.

Her eyes were kind, but sharp as she looked him over. The eyes that had raised two children and who knew how to look under scruffy clothes to your heart within. She walked away from her daughter and looked him over. He was sure he had never been judged so carefully.

She looked at him so long, stared into his eyes for a good portion of that time, that he became self conscious and his ears started twitching. Her attention was immediately caught.

"Are those...?"

Despite being a half demon, he wasn't fast enough to keep her arm from snaking out and capturing one of them in her hands.

Inuyasha jumped back as far as he could seeing as he was already nearly leaning against the wall and covered his ears.

Ms. Higurashi stood there for a moment, her hand still extended.

Then her face broke into a huge grin and she turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, those ears would be so cute on my grandchildren!" she squealed returning to her daughter's side.

"Mom!" Kagome said her face turning red as Inutaisho started snickering.

Inuyasha cautiously released his eras and Ms. Higurashi's eyes locked onto them. "They are so adorable. I'm not getting any younger, you know, dear."

"Mom, stop!" Kagome said, smiling despite her embarresment. Oh, how she had missed her mother and her unique way of parenting.

"Hello, Ms. Higurashi, I'm Inutaisho Takahashi." He said holding out his hand.

"Oh, the judge." her mom said shaking hands with him.

The adults struck up a conversation on the future of Kagome and Inuyasha, not grandchildren or marriage to their great relief, but about what would happen now that Hinazuka was closed.

Inuyasha was slightly confused at Kagome's mother's reaction though and looked at Kagome, the question written clearly across her face.

'She likes you.' she mouthed a smile on her face.

'Really?' he mouthed back.

Kagome nodded. He smirked in victory.

* * *

3 days later, Kagome went home. It felt unreal to her.

Her room was exactly how she left it when she left and it felt strange.

It was disorienting to see her books on her desk and her pink covers smooth on her bed. Seeing the happy faces of her and her friends and clothes hanging in the closet. Colors were odd to her in general right now.

The first thing she did upon coming home was taking the pictures of her 'friends', taking them out of their frames and ripping them to shreds. Shreds she planned on burning at the first opportune moment. She was sure her new friends would help her.

"Prison friends are real friends." she laughed to herself putting the pieces of the photos on her desk.

Then she sat on her bed, the fluffy comfort of it was odd to her, almost alien, after so long on a cot or hard floor.

She had been picked up by her mom and Souta. Gramps had been at home, putting the last touches on a welcome home feast. It had oden, her favorite, and soda. It was the first time she had eaten so well in months. Souta had been so happy to see her, talking her ear off. Gramps had bored her with tales he hadn't gotten around to telling her in the past. But it felt so good to be home that even those had a measure of entertainment.

For a while at least.

Her only problem was that she hadn't talked to her friends in a long time. Three days may not be long to some but she had been with these people nearly 24 hours a day for months now. Being away from them was strange.

Sango hadn't called yet but Inuyasha had. Only once to say that the others were fine, she would see them soon, and not to worry. Things were getting straightened out right now and he was spending most of his time in court with his family. He was the unofficial spokesperson for the whole school and no one had questioned that. Most were just glad to be home.

But now that Kagome had a moment to herself she found how much she really missed her hellmates.


	24. Sentences

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

I made a mistake the last time I posted this, I have fixed it now!

**Chapter 24: Sentences**

"I'm so nervous." Kagome said twisting her fingers together.

"Don't be." Inuyasha said, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

Both of them were waiting with Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame. They were dressed in their best clothes because today, finally, was the day the court gave their final word on their futures.

The judges and cops had been confering for weeks now and it was finally time for the verdict. All the students from Hinazuka were waiting in the hall of the court house. They were being called in, one by one, alphabetically. Then they were given their final judgement and sent to where ever they were going.

"What will the judge say? What will he do to us? What if we get seperated?" Kagome asked, worriedly. She was the only one who was.

"Don't worry about it." Ayame smiled reasurringly at her. "They're not sending us back to jail, or juvie for that matter."

Everyone froze as a woman wearing a scarlett business suit with square glasses came out of the court room and looked at her chart. "Gamura? Saya Gamura?"

Saya waved to her friends from a different group and followed her inside.

"They're almost done with the 'G's." Kagome moaned.

Inuyasha kissed her neck. "Don't worry so muhch. Everything will be fine. And nothing they could do to us will be worse than Hinazuka."

Kagome smiled reluctantly. "True."

Half an hour later, the scarlett lady opened the door and called out, "Higarashi! Kagome Higurashi!"

"Oh, boy." Kagome said, butterflies were training to be gymnists in her stomach.

"You'll be fine." Inuyasha ssured her, pecking her on the lips. "Go."

Kagome walked to the door. The lady smiled at her, "Right inside, dear."

The walk up the ilse to the judge was one of the longest ones she had ever made.

The judge was a skinny old human man. He wore half moon glasses and had a bit of an underbite so his jaw looked like it was reaching forward. His hair was wispy and white, not gray but white, but his eyes were a startaling electric blue.

"Kagome?" He asked when she stopped in front of him.

"Yes, sir." she nodded.

"Good." he looked at the file on her. Next to him was another stack of files, it was quite large. "Well, we've reviewed your case. We've decided that the ruling be overturned."

"O-Overturned?" Kagome repeated in shock.

"Yes. The judge in question is being was sued last month for unlawful imprisonment by another teenager. The case was settled yesterday, he is no longer a judge and, by default, your case is overturned."

Kagome let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "So, I'm clear? Nothing on my record?"

"Spotless." he smiled at her. "You will go back to school at the end of the summer after taking a placement exam so we can place you in the correct grade based on your knowledge. Well, that's it."

"That's it?" Kagome asked in delight and he nodded. "I'm free to go? Just like that?"

"Just like that." he assured her.

* * *

Approximately ten minutes later, the scarlett clad woman called out, "Houshi? Miroku Houshi?"

"Ah, Miroku."

"Hey, Judge Imakame!" Miroku smiled, strutting down the isle.

"I do believe I'm the one who sent you to Hinazuka. My most profound appologies." he bowed his head once.

"Forget it." Miroku waved the appology away.

"Well, Mr. Houshi. Considering your offenses, we've decided to sentence you to take a sensativity training class. You must do the full course and pass to your teachers satisfaction."

Miroku groaned but decided it was better than jail or juvie.

"You will return to high school after taking a placement exam to find out where you stand." the judge continued, closing the file.

* * *

3 hours later the scarlett woman was replaced with another woman without glasses who wore a peacock blue suit. "Sango Taijiya!"

"She pronounced my last name wrong." Sango grumbled walking into the court room. "Why do they aways pronounce my last name wrong?"

"Sango." The judge smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, young lady."

"Hi." she waved at him.

"Well, we've looked at your history and your testimony on your trails and decided to order you to take an anger management course."

"That's all?" Sango asked. "No juvie, no commuity service, nothing?"

"You have anger issues, darling." he winked at her. "You need to fix them or you'll wind up right back in my courtroom."

"Thanks." Sango smiled at him.

"Not at all. Oh, and one more thing. You're returning to school after taking a placement exam to find out your grade level."

"Okay." Sango nodded.

* * *

Right after Sango the woman called out, "Inuyasha Takahashi?"

"Ah, Inuyasha." The judge smiled at him over his glasses. "I remember you from your father's dinner parties. How is that older brother of yours?"

"He's doing good." Inuyasha shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Good, good." the judge nodded and consulted Inuyasha's file. "Well, me and Inutaisho had a long talk and decided, for your benefit, to sentence you to 50 hours of community service."

"That was my old man's idea wasn't it?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, it was mine." the old man assured him. "Inutaisho was all for 100 hours but I wore him down."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, thrown off. "Why?"

"Well, I figured you learned your lesson." he said winking at him. "After all, you went through a lot of trouble to help your friends. Just because you're a bad boy, doesn't mean you aren't a good man. You will be taking a placement exam to find out your grade level in school so you can return to it. That will be all."

* * *

Kouga and Ayame were called in last, and at the same time.

"Hello." the judge said finally picking up the last file on his desk.

"Hey." Kouga waved.

"Hello." Ayame nodded.

"Okay, well, I talked to the wolf demon Council. According to them we've cleared up all of our issues?" he looked at them.

Ayame giggled and blushed as she slipped her hand into Kouga's.

"Yeah, we've worked it all out." he said smiling down at her. "The Council and us have come to an agreement. We're getting married and mated after graduation."

"Excellent. Congratulations." the judge smiled at them. "Speaking of graduation, you will be taking a placement exam to find out what grade level you should be. You're returning to school when summer ends."

"Great!" they said at the same time.


	25. Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

Here it is, the long awaited last chapter. Since I'm making a sequel I'm leaving a few things undone. This story was mainly about the gang getting out and that's what has happened. There is no epilogue coming so don't wait for one and I hope you read the sequel! Thanks for sticking with me through the story.

Also, I've hit a block on In The Box, if anyone has any ideas, I'm listening!

**Chapter 25: Tomorrow**

Kagome was leaning against Inuyasha's chest, his arm around her shoulder, as they watched TV at her house on her couch. Ayame was leaning against the couch with Kouga's head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair, a goofy smiled on her face. Sango and Miroku were bickering in the kitchen, Kagome wasn't sure what over but it sounded like they couldn't agree on the pizza toppings they wanted for the pizza they were ordering.

Freedom was a heavy drug.

TV was a luxury Kagome would never again take for granted. That and pizza, waking up in a warm bed, feeling warm clothes right out of the dryer, that clean feeling you have right after a really good shower, A/C, good food, clean water. All sorts of things big and small that she had just always assumed would be there were now precious to her.

Things had changed, of course they had. There was no way to go to Hell and come back unchanged.

Kagome was quieter now, her smiles more rare. Her bandages were being taken off in a week and she had already gotten into the habit of wearing long sleeves and pants. She suspected that wouldn't change when the bandages were removed because she would still be covered in scars. Her 'friends' hadn't called once, or stopped over to visit.

But it wasn't all bad.

Because her hellmates loved coming over. Ms. Higurashi was fond of them all, seeing past the label society had given them to the person within, she knew if Kagome had found something inside of them worth loving then she could find it as well. She adored Miroku who showered her in compliments about her beauty and grace and personality. She thought Kouga was a darling boy and Ayame one of the sweetest girls she had ever met. Her and Sango were becoming really good friends as she tried to teach the young girl how to cook, it wasn't going well.

But out of all of them, she liked Inuyasha the most. Maybe it was his devil-may-care-attitude, or his rogue charm. She adored his ears and kept having images of little babies with his ears and Kagome's eyes flash into her brain. The hair color changed and so did the gender but the hair and eyes never changed. She didn't mind his rough personality, though he was always nice to her. She reminded him so much of his own mother, she had that same spark of kindness in her eyes, that he immediately started treating her like he would his own mother.

Souta, Kagome's younger brother, had met Inuyasha with Gramps a few days after their sentences were given. Gramps didn't trust him with his precious granddaughter and thought he was a bad influence, Souta thought he was the coolest being in the world, and Inuyasha had fun playing both hero and bad influence.

Souta would teach him about all the video games he had missed while he was away then they would have battles in all sorts of fighting games. Inuyasha would put Souta on his back and run his throw the city on top of buildings and cars to Souta's delight. And when Gramps saw him, Inuyasha would find excuses to wrap his arms around Kagome and kiss her neck or her face or her lips or nibble on her ear. He always did it with a mischievous twinkle in his and Gramps would see them and huff and puff about 'In my day...' while shooting Inuyasha dark looks.

It had been nearly a month since they got out and still it was unbelievable.

At any moment Kagome expected to be woken by a cruel faced guard and told to get her ass ready for class. Or, even worse, see GD or Helga's smirking face walk through the front door and tell her it was all a joke and that she was going back to Hinazuka.

But it never happened.

Sunlight on her face without her raising a pick to break stones was a wonder to her, being able to do anything she chose was even more so.

But the greatest gift of all, was right there in her arms.

She snuggled in closer to Inuyasha, breathing in his scent all the while, enjoying the hard plane of his chest.

She didn't regret going to Hell, she hated every moment of it and planned to be there the day it was torn down, but she didn't regret it. She learned who her real friends were and discovered they were not, in fact, the friends she had known all her life. And better than that, she met Inuyasha. Sure he was a convicted felon, she he had assaulted multiple people and set fire to a building but...

He trailed his calws through her hair, pushing a stray strand behind her ear. He did it while he looked down at her, looking deep into her eyes.

...but those claws, that were so fierce and unforgivable with others, were so gentle with her. Almost as if he were afraid he would break her if he was too rough. And when he kissed her, they pulled her to him forcefully but never with bruising force. He treated her like spun glass, beautiful and delicate and incredible.

The price of getting him was surviving a few months in Hell and it had been worth it. She was scarred now. Emotionally and physically, she was scarred, but her reward was a new group of friends, more loyal and loving than her last. A boyfriend and a best friend all in one, who would literally escape prison, beg his family that he hated for help, and kill for. She knew he would for he had already done all three. And despite all that, she loved him all the more.

Of course she loved him, but who wouldn't? He was a woman's dark desires come true, come to life to bring her everything she had fantasized about plus all the things she couldn't have ever imagined.

She would tell him one day, but not today. Kagome smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. At the last moment he turned his head so her lips connected to his instead. He smirked as she giggled and buried his hand in her hair so he could bring her closer.

Yes, going to Hell was worth it if she got this.

And tomorrow was already looking much happier than it ever had before.


End file.
